When Alter and Humans don't Mix
by Prettykitty07
Summary: Kimishima falls in love with Mimori, but it goes too far! While Ryuho and Scheris keep secrets. Madness strikes causing Kazuma and HOLY to fight.
1. Introduction

Well here's another one of my newest stories

**Well here's another one of my newest stories. I have been so busy lately, but now I have found the time to start up my fanfics again and I'll do my best to keep them updated. Well this is about S-Cry-Ed and I have just made this up. There is no way this would ever happen in the series. This is just the introduction. You can skip ahead to the chapters if you want to and there is no need to comment on the introduction. **

Here are the characters I plan on using in this story:

Kazuma: Of course He kicks ass and tries to show HOLY what he is made of. In this story, he is involved with kidnapping and a bit of betrayal.

Ryuho: He is a member of HOLY and he seems to be a bit cold hearted. He wants to forget everything that happens to him in the past. In this story, he just does what he is told.

Mimori: She works for HOLY and she has a crush on Ryoho, but in this story, she falls in love with someone else.

Kanami: Probably the cutest character in the story. She's always alone, but she won't be for long. In this story, someone is coming to keep her company. Guess who?

Kimishima: He is Kazuma's best friend, although he doesn't have alter powers, he helps his best friend to locations and in this story, he falls in love too, but it goes too far.

Scheris: Not much to say about her, but in this story, she stays cautious and keeps her eye on Ryoho when she discovers a big secret.

Cougar: Not much to say about him either. He probably won't be in this story that much. What can I say? He's a good driver and can probably beat Speed Racer. lol.

And finally

Zigmar: He is the commander of HOLY and is in charge of practically everything. In this story, he discovers a lot of things and things he wishes he never knew.

**So pretty much these are the characters I'm going to use. I thought it was necessary to describe what they do and what's going to happen. So proceed to the next chapter. By the way, I must suggest that children should not read this do to some adult content and some language. Enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter

**Here's the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy this. This is just about the kidnapping and other stuff. You can post comments on this chapter if you want to. Enjoy.**

Inside an old home, was a little girl, her name was Kanami. She sometimes lives alone when the guys leave to fight off HOLY. Those guys are Kazuma and Kimishima. They always find a way to make money and keep HOLY away. That's practically their same routine everyday, but tonight Kazuma has something planned and it wasn't for himself. It was for Kanami. Kazuma packed his stuff and jumped in the car with Kimishima. Kanami followed but stood in the doorway.

"Kazu-kun where are you going?" she asked

"Don't worry Kanami; I'll be right back okay. You just go on to bed," he replied.

Kazuma and Kimishima drove off into the night and Kanami closed the door. She went into her small kitchen and poured herself some orange juice. She sat down and always thought of Kazuma leaving. She doesn't know what he's doing this time. She has a feeling that it's not going to be good. She finished her orange juice and went to bed. The moon shined into her window. That made her feel peaceful and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

On the road, Kazuma and Kimishima were having their usual talks.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Kimishima

"Yes, I can't stand to see Kanami by herself all the time," replied Kazuma

"You know this is a big risk."

"That only depends on how important this person is."

"Who are you planning to snatch out of HOLY?"

"That nice woman who helped me escape from my punishment."

"What is her name though?"

"I can't remember, but I know what she looks like."

"Okay well how are you going to get in there without getting caught?"

"Don't worry, it's all planned out."

"Okay even if you successfully get out with her, how will you get out of the city?"

"My alter would have to come in handy."

"Last time, we almost didn't make it. How will you make it this time? There are guards everywhere!"

"Don't you think I know that smartass? Just shut up and drive and leave it to me."

They continue to drive through the night. In the city of HOLY, Mimori was typing up her reports on the Native Alters. She was trying to discover how Native Alters came to be. Where did there power come from? She thought of that question for a little while, but then she proceeded with her work. She found it extremely important to learn about the lives on the other side of the wall. She finished typing up the last of her researched and saved it. She closed her laptop and paced around her room. She opened the curtains and looked out the window. She could see what was on the other side of the wall. She always wondered what was out there and wondered how people live out there, outside of HOLY. On her trip to the city she could still remember seeing Kazuma. They have ran into each other a couple of times and they have only met once during his escape. Mimori took off her glasses and set them on top of her laptop. She went into her kitchen and made some dinner.

Meanwhile, Kazuma and Kimishima reached the outer walls of the city. Kazuma jumped out and looked at Kimishima.

"Now do you remember what to do?" he asked his friend

"Of course I do Kazuma," he replied

"Good. I'll meet you under that bridge in two hours."

"Got it."

"And don't be late!"

Kimishima drove off and Kazuma looked around for a way in. There was a small gap in the wall that he could squeeze through. He tried it and made it through. He found himself in the city. He looked around for the HOLY tower. It wasn't to far off. Suddenly, footsteps were approaching. Kazuma quickly hid in the bushes. HOLD had passed by. Kazuma was lucky not to run into them. Kazuma took his time to reach the tower; he had dodged HOLD and the people that roam the streets. Before he could go inside, he needed to disguise himself. He looked around from his hiding spot to see what could be a good use to him. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a costume shop. It was locked and closed for the night.

"Oh thank God," he said under his breath.

Quickly, he ran towards the shop and snuck to the back. He would have a better chance of getting in through the back and it would cover him from causing a riot break in. The door was obviously locked as Kazuma had expected it to. He took a paper clip out of his pocket and wrestled with the lock. Finally the door was unlocked; Kazuma carefully stepped in and looked around. Luckily the street was lit up giving him the chance to see where he was going. He closed the door and proceeded. On the table he saw a woman suit and a long hair wig. Kazuma shrugged because he wanted to find a better costume. Kazuma continued his way through the store. He saw some better looking costumes in another room, but he stopped. He had just noticed red lights surrounding the doorframe of each room except the one he is in. Kazuma was afraid to enter the other room because he might set off the alarm. So he just took the costume from the table and dressed himself in it.

"I'm going to regret this later," he said to himself.

When he was finished, he looked into a mirror and practically killed over.

"I look like Cousin Itt's sister!" he said

Kazuma went back outside closing the door behind him and continued to the HOLY tower. When he got there, he entered through the back way and crept through the hallways. All the HOLY members were asleep except for the guards. So far everything was going great. He started just walking normally when he reached the fifth floor, but one of the guards have spotted him.

"Hey lady! What are you doing here?" asked the guard

Kazuma turned around trying to keep a straight face. His heart raced.

"I uh……..I'm looking for …………uh, my cousin. She just started working here," Kazuma said in a girly voice.

The guard looked at Kazuma strangely. Kazuma started to think that the guard didn't buy his cheap act and he thought he was going to be captured again. The guard stepped forward and put his hands behind his back.

"Well please describe her?" asked the guard

"Well uh………….she has black hair, brown eyes, and has a purple necklace" replied Kazuma in a girly voice.

"Oh you must mean Mimori!"

"That's it...I mean yes, my cousin Mimori. I really need to see her!"

"Well then follow me."

Kazuma followed the guard up to the seventh floor. He grinned and was happy that his stupid disguise fooled the guard. They stopped at the front of Mimori's door. The guard pressed the speaker button.

"Ms. Mimori, you have a visitor!" he said

"Alright I'll be right there!" she replied.

The guard left and Kazuma stood in front of the door. It opened and he stepped in. Mimori went up to him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You mean you don't recognize me," Kazuma said in his normal voice.

He took his wig off and Mimori was shocked. She back up into her table and he came closer.

"It's you!" she yelled

"Not so loud! I came to pay you back," said Kazuma softly.

Mimori screamed with fright and the guard appeared in her room.

"What's the matter?" he asked her.

The guard saw Kazuma and he pulled out his gun and pointed it at him. Quickly, he grabbed Mimori again, brought out his alter. The guard put down his gun.

"That's right. You don't want her to get hurt now do you?" said Kazuma

"What's going on here?" said another guard.

He entered the room and he saw Kazuma holding Mimori. His alter was around her throat, but he didn't put any pressure on her. The guard looked at the other.

"Wake Ryuho! Hurry!" he told him.

The other guard ran out of the room. Kazuma backed up to the window with Mimori. She began to tremble. She didn't know why he was here. Kazuma could feel her tremble from fear.

"Hey, it's okay. I promise you'll be alright," he whispered in her ear.

The other guard returned with Ryuho and a few other guards came in. Ryuho was surprised to see Kazuma again. He was shocked to see that he had Mimori trapped in his hands.

"Mimori!" he yelled.

"If you know what's good for you, you will stay away from us!" said Kazuma

One of the guards raised his gun, but Ryuho stopped him.

"We can't fire! We might accidentally hit Mimori," he said.

"That's right!" said Kazuma.

"What are your demands?"

"We want to get out of here alive now!" he yelled.

He jumped out the window with Mimori. She screamed as they fell. Ryuho and the guards ran towards the window. They watched Kazuma and Mimori fall, but Kazuma used his alter to slow down their fall. Ryuho turned to the guards.

"Quickly! Notify HOLD that a Native Alter has kidnapped one of HOLY's clients. Hurry!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" said the guard.

All the guards ran out of the building and Ryuho went to his commander. He opened the doors and ran to his desk. He was surprised to see Ryuho make quite an entrance.

"Ryuho what is it?" asked Commander Zigmar.

"There's just been a kidnap!" he replied.

"What?"

"Apparently, Kazuma broke in here and took Ms. Mimori with him."

"What! Why didn't you stop him?"

"We tried to, but we were afraid that he was going to hurt Mimori."

"Where is he?"

"He's trying to escape. I have sent HOLD out there."

"Very good, but you should get out there yourself, Kazuma is not an easy Native Alter to capture."

"No shit."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry sir, I'm just upset."

Suddenly Scheris walked in.

"What's going on?"

"Mimori has been kidnapped by that Native Alter," said Ryuho.

"Oh my God!"

"Come on, let's go after him!"

"Yes, of course!"

Ryuho and Scheris went out of the office and quickly made their way downstairs and into one of HOLD's cars. The group was about to leave, but they both got on.

"What's the situation?" asked Ryuho

"Well they're heading their way out to the city on the north side," said the guard.

"Do they see him?"

"Well we just lost him, he is apparently hiding."

"Okay new plan, let HOLD spread out all over the city and find them, he can't hide for long."

"Yes sir!"

Meanwhile, Kazuma was going back the way he came, but it was difficult with HOLD running around. Mimori was scared out of her mind.

"Please tell me why you are doing this," she said

"There's no time to explain, we have to get out of here," said Kazuma

"Well, I hope you have a good reason for kidnapping me."

"I do!"

"How did you get in here anyway?"

"Through that gap in the wall over there and that's our way out."

Kazuma looks around and sees the coast clear. He grabs Mimori and makes a run for it. A guard spots him from the distance.

"There he is! He's heading towards the wall!" he shouted

Some of the other guards joined him and they ran after the Native Alter. Kazuma reached the wall, grabbed Mimori's hand and went through the gap in the wall. When they got through, Kazuma looked for Kimishima. He was under the bridge just in time. Kazuma picked up Mimori and ran towards Kimishima. He put her in the car and Kazuma jumped in and they drove off. The guards had a hard time getting through the gap in the wall. When they reached the outer wall, Kazuma and Mimori were gone.

"What happened? Where are they?" asked Ryuho over the speaker

"We lost them, they're long gone," said the guard

"DAMN IT!"

"We're sorry sir."

"Report to Headquarters now!"

Ryuho slammed the speaker device down almost shattering it. Scheris felt sorry for him.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"We need a better plan, I'm sure Commander Zigmar has something planned," replied Ryuho.

**End of Chapter One, Chapter Two should be up soon. You may leave a comment if you want to. I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter Two; this is mostly about Mimori and Kanami

**Here is Chapter Two; this is mostly about Mimori and Kanami. This chapter will get better. You may leave a comment if you want to. Please enjoy.**

By dawn, Kazuma reached home. Mimori was laying down in the back seat. Still frightened that she was taken away by force. Kazuma touched her shoulder and rubbed it. He assumed that she was asleep, but she wasn't.

"Hey we're here!" he said.

Mimori sat up and looked around. She was in front of an old home. She stared at it for awhile.

"Well, come on!" said Kazuma.

He helped her out of the car and he said goodbye to Kimishima.

"Uh, your name is Mimori right?" asked Kimishima

"Yes," she said

"Well, I know it might have been hard for you to be dragged out of the city like that. I was wondering if you would like to get coffee sometime."

"Are you asking me out? I don't even know your name."

"It's Kimishima."

"Are you a Native Alter too?"

"No."

"Hey I hate to break up this matchmaking, but Mimori has to hide out!" said Kazuma

"Oh, right. Maybe I'll just drop by and visit you from time to time," said Kimishima.

"Okay," said Mimori.

"Drive off already!" yelled Kazuma

Kimishima took off down the road. Kazuma brought Mimori inside. She looked around and noticed some nice pictures.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can hideout," said Kazuma.

Mimori followed him down into the basement. There was a bed set up, but there wasn't much light. Mimori sat down on the bed. She looked up at Kazuma.

"I need you to stay here," said Kazuma

"For how long?" asked Mimori

"As long as Kanami needs you."

"Who's Kanami?"

"Stay here, I'll go get her."

Kazuma dashed up the stairs and Mimori stayed on the bed. She looked around and she noticed a book in the corner. She got up and went to go pick it up. She carried it back to the bed. She sat down and opened it. It looked like notes of some kind. Some of it was hard to read because the words were fainted out. The book discussed Alter Powers and some Alter Users. She looked at the front page and it was blank, but something in the corner of the book caught her eye. It said "To Kazuma From Cougar" She was shocked to see that the book came from a HOLY member. Suddenly Kazuma came back down the steps.

Mimori closed the book and kept it on her lap. Kanami came down from behind Kazuma.

"This is Kanami," said Kazuma

"Hello, Mimori," she replied

"Hello," said Mimori

"I brought you here so you could keep her company, I'm always away and she's sometimes by herself," said Kazuma

"I see," said Mimori

Kazuma looked at the book Mimori had on her lap. He picked it up and flipped through it than closed the book.

"Where did you get this?" he asked her

"I found it over there," said Mimori

"Well, please don't touch this book."

"It was from your friend. Why did he join HOLY?"

"It's complicated. Maybe when you go back, you should ask him."

"But you two lived outside of HOLY didn't you?"

"Please Mimori. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"I'm sorry Kazuma."

"Just do me a favor and keep Kanami company."

Kazuma walked up the stairs clutching the book. Mimori felt bad for what she said. It seemed that she brought up a bad past. Kanami sat down next to Mimori and smiled.

"Ms. Mimori?" Kanami said

"What is it?" she replied

"What's it like in HOLY? I have asked Kazuma, but he won't tell me."

"Well, it's just a big city. Filled with happy people and places to shop and stuff like that."

"Why did you go to HOLY?"

"To do some research. I just wanted to know about the life outside of HOLY."

"Really? Well as you can see it's not really fancy."

"I know and I really want to help people out here. HOLY has to be wrong."

"About what?"

"Oh, nothing. It's okay."

"Well if you want to help, you can come with me to work. We always need some help."

"Sure I'll be delighted, but I should be cautious because they're out there looking for me."

"Well we can find you some different clothes."

"Alright, well when do you go to work?"

"Just on the weekdays and sometimes on the weekend."

"Does Kazuma help you with work?"

"Not really. He goes out and does his thing."

"I see."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, but it's probably best that I stay here and hideout. HOLY is out there and I don't want to cause trouble."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

Kanami ran upstairs to fix some tea and Mimori laid back on the bed. It wasn't as comfortable as the bed she used to sleep in at HOLY, but it was better than nothing. She stared up at the ceiling. There were no lights, but she could still see the cracks in the ceiling.

Back at headquarters, Ryuho was filled his rage, but his Commander seemed more upset than him, but he seems to hide the anger better than Ryuho. Some of the HOLY members attended the meeting. Chatter was going on in the room about what happened last night.

"Quiet now!" ordered Commander Zigmar

"How are we going to get Ms. Minomi back?" asked Cougar

"It's Mimori," Scheris corrected him

"Please be quiet! Now, I have a solution on finding Ms. Mimori. All HOLY members will go out and search into groups; however, we do not need to cause a riot in the towns out there. We do not attack unless we see Kazuma who known to you guys MP3228. If you see her, report to me her location and Ryuho will go retrieve her," said Zigmar

"I'll go too," spoke up Scheris.

"Why? You don't need to get involved with this," said Zigmar

"But it's best that when she is found, another female there will make her feel better," she replied.

"I see. I guess it's alright then."

"Thank you sir."

"But what if we can't find her?" asked Cougar

"We will find her! We will search until she is found. Is that understood," said Zigmar

"YES SIR!" all the members answered

"Good, you are dismissed," said Zigmar

All the members left the room into groups and were about to start on their search. Ryuho and Scheris stayed with their commander. They watched the groups go in different directions outside from the window.

"What can we do sir?" asked Ryuho

"Just relax, there's nothing you can do until we hear from the searching party. You two should just go down to headquarters and have lunch," replied Zigmar

"Yes sir," said Scheris.

Meanwhile, Kanami and Mimori finished their tea and were enjoying themselves. Kanami was really happy. They continued their conversation all night until Kazuma came home. He came down the stairs to see how things were going. He saw Mimori and Kanami enjoying each others company. He felt better knowing that Kanami was happy, but he was starting to feel that he made a mistake because HOLY was out there looking for her.

"Hey you two," he said

"You're back!" said Kanami

She got up and gave him a hug. Mimori felt that they had a strong bond. It was nice to see people outside of HOLY happy. Kazuma looked up at Mimori.

"Hey listen, since you were cooped down here, do want to help Kanami fix dinner?" he asked

"Yeah, please!" said Kanami

"Of course sweetie," said Mimori

"And Mimori can help me work on the farm!" said Kanami excitedly

"Whoa! Time out! She can't go outside!" said Kazuma

"Why not Kazu-kun?" asked Kanami

"HOLY is out there remember?"

"But what if she wears our clothes and goes by a different name?"

"I don't know if that'll work."

"I'm sure it will and she can help me work indoors so they won't find her!"

"I guess it'll be alright, but only if Mimori agrees."

"Yeah, I want to help," she said

"Great!" said Kanami

"But first, you need to use a different name," said Kazuma

"How about Sasami?" asked Kanami?

"That sounds like a pretty name," said Mimori

"Alright, from now on, you are known as Sasami," said Kazuma

**That's the end of Chapter Two. The next chapter will be posted soon. Hope you look forward to the next chapter. Leave comments if you want to. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3, this chapter tells about the search party and Mimori finally giving help to those who need it

**Here's Chapter 3, this chapter tells about the search party and Mimori finally giving help to those who need it. Please enjoy this chapter. Leave comments if you want to.**

The next morning, Mimori was awakened by Kanami.

"Come on, lets go!" she said.

Mimori got up and followed her to her room. Kanami gave her a set of clothes. They aren't as nice as the ones in her wardrobe, but she doesn't care. Kanami walked out of the bedroom and closed the door, so Mimori could get dressed. After 10 minutes, Mimori walked out of the room and Kanami thought she looked great. Mimori wore a bandana for her hair. A pink blouse and with a light purple long skirt and a white apron. Kimishima walked into the room and just stared at her.

"Wow! You look great!" he said

"Why thank you," Mimori replied

"Yeah, those clothes really show your breast and butt."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, they really stand out!"

"Should I conceder that a complement or an apology?"

Mimori walked away from him and Kimishima just slaps himself in the head. He was a bit blushed in the face. He thought Mimori was a beautiful creature that ever walked the earth, but he ended up saying the stupidest thing to her. He hated himself for it too. Kazuma walked into the room.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked

"Uh, yeah," said Kimishima

"What's wrong with you? You seem distracted."

"No, it's just the heat is getting to me."

"Well, we have to get going and see who's out there."

Kazuma walked out the door and met up with Mimori and Kanami. Before he went into the car, he gave Mimori a warning.

"Listen Mimori, as long as you are here, you have to go by Sasami," he said

"I know and I understand," she said

"That's good, because I know HOLY is out here looking for you. Please try to stay out of sight okay?"

"I will don't worry."

"Well I hope you both have fun on the farm today."

"We might be working late today Kazu-kun," said Kanami

"Alright, just be home whenever," said Kazuma

Kazuma and Kimishima jumped into the car and drove off and Kanami and Mimori walked to the farm. It wasn't that far and they kept a close watch out for HOLY. Mimori didn't want to be found yet because she wanted to do her task first and maybe learn something by doing work. When they arrived they were greeted by a woman. She smiled as she saw Kanami come up the road.

"It's good to see you again and on time like always," said the woman

"It's always great to be here," said Kanami

"Oh, you're so sweet. Well, who's your friend?" she asked

"My name is Sasami and I am honored to help you," said Mimori

"Well thank you. Come on girls, lets get to work," said the woman

Mimori and Kanami were given the same assignment chores in the kitchen. Mimori was glad to help out and Kanami was glad that she had someone to work with. She wasn't around Mimori for that long, but she feels that Mimori is her big sister. For about two hours the girls cleaned the kitchen and they got to prepare lunch too. They made Udon and Japanese Potatoes. Everyone was pleased with their meal and they were happy to welcome Mimori to their group. After lunch, they cleaned the little mess in the kitchen and they headed to the barn to milk some of the cows. Mimori understood what some of them go through. She realized that most of the people she worked with were poor. She started to feel guilty. Meanwhile, Cougar sped down the streets looking for Mimori. Some of the members were surprised to see Cougar push his car to the limit.

"Whoa! I think you should slow down!" said one of the members

"Yeah, if you go too fast, you might miss her!" said another.

"But if I drive fast, then we can find her faster saving some time!" replied Cougar

"Okay, but if we miss her, than you can explain to the commander why," said one of the members.

Cougar didn't care about the Commander. He had his heart set to find Mimori. Ever since she joined to work with HOLY, he has always loved her. He couldn't think of what might happen to her. He continued to speed down the dusty road! The search continued through the night, but there was no sign of Mimori. All the HOLY members returned to headquarters till morning. At the top of the cliff, Kimishima was watching the HOLY members return to the city through binoculars.

"How many are there?" asked Kazuma

"I would say over a hundred," replied Kimishima

"Wow, and they're all looking for Ms. Mimori."

"I would assume so considering that they are traveling in groups."

"Ms. Mimori must be really important to them."

"Well I think she's beautiful. Something I wish I had to come home to."

"Whoa Kimishima! Do you have a crush on Ms. Mimori?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Listen man, I didn't drag her down here for you, I brought her here for Kanami."

"I take it you don't want me to like her."

"It's best to leave her alone. Love hurts man."

"But I never experienced love yet!"

"Don't you wonder why?"

"What does that suppose to mean Kazuma?"

"Nothing, it's just, you never really had luck with women."

"Well look who's talking."

"Hey, I never liked women. No woman would have found me interesting anyway."

"That's because you're lazy."

"What did you say?"

"I said that's crazy!"

"No you didn't! So you think I'm a lazy bum?"

"I didn't use those words!"

"Well for your information I have fought against HOLY many times and have won and have earned money for it too!"

"Alright, I'm sorry. Let's just go home okay."

"Fine."

Kimishima started the car and headed for the house. Mimori and Kanami were done with their work chores for the day and headed for home. It was a bit hard to see, but they managed. They soon reached the house again.

"Come on, we should start dinner," said Kanami

Mimori helped her wash some of the dishes and get the food out. They were both tired and decided to make an easy dinner. They put together some vegetables and some potatoes in a pot and added seasoning. Kanami has made this type of meal before.

"What should we call this?" asked Mimori

"Kanami Surprise," she replied

It didn't take long for the soup to cook. Mimori got out some bowls and one at a time, Kanami poured the soup in it. The table was set for four. When everything was set. Kazuma and Kimishima walked in.

"Alright food!" shouted Kazuma

"Is this what I think it is?" asked Kimishima

"Yep. It's Kanami Surprise!" said Kanami

"Yes and after I ate it, I called it my Tuesday Surprise."

"So I'm guessing you don't want any."

"No, but thanks anyway."

Kimishima hung around one of the bedrooms while Kazuma, Kanami, and Mimori ate. To Mimori's surprise, no one spoke while they ate. It seemed unusual to her because at HOLY everyone had a story to tell at dinner, even at home her family spoke at the dinner table.

Back at headquarters, Scheris was trying to get Ryuho to sit down to eat, but he couldn't think about food.

"Come on, you have to eat something," said Scheris

"I can't eat. Kazuma is clouding my mind. I'm surprised there hasn't been any word," replied Ryuho.

"I'm worried about Ms. Mimori too, but you have to eat. Not eating is going to bring her back."

"I guess you are right."

Ryuho took a piece of bread and just nibbled at it. Scheris was happy to see him eat something than nothing at all. Suddenly some of the HOLY members from the search party entered the room. Ryuho and Scheris ran up to them.

"Well, have you found her?" asked Scheris

"No, We looked in all the towns and they haven't seen her," replied Cougar

"It's because you were going over the speed limit," snarled one of the members

"That's enough! We need to get to talk to the commander now!" said Ryuho.

All the members have returned and reported to their commander. He wasn't at all happy with them. He was shocked to see that Ms. Mimori wasn't in any of the towns.

"Alright, she must have been taken further out than we thought. Tomorrow morning, we will search farther and hope to find her and if you see Kazuma, bring him back here as well, he is going to be severely punished," said Commander Zigmar

"Yes sir!" said the members

"Get some sleep! We start the search again at early dawn. You are dismissed," he said

Back at the home, Kanami went to bed and Kazuma went out for a night walk. He needed to clear his head from a lot of things. Mimori was in the basement sitting on her bed She folded her good clothes and put her necklace on top. She placed her clothes under the bed. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She thought it was Kazuma, but to her surprise it was Kimishima. She wasn't that surprised to see him.

"Is there something you want?" asked Mimori

"I just want to apologize for what I said earlier," said Kimishima

"It's alright. You were just trying to be nice."

"But I didn't say it right. Well um, do you like it here?"

"It's okay. I am able to put more in my research."

"That's great I guess."

"What do you do all day with Kazuma?"

"I just drive him around that's all. Some job."

"Well it's better than nothing."

"I guess so."

Kimishima started to blush. He pushed his hair back. Mimori can tell that he is hiding a secret.

"Well, I better go," he said

"Wait! You're hiding something," said Mimori

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are, you want to tell me something, but you don't want to say it."

"Um…..well…..uh."

"Well out with it. Say it!"

"Well, I think you're………beautiful and……..and I know you would never be interested in me because you're too good for me."

"Well, I think you're a pretty sweet guy. At least you know how to sweep ladies off their feet unlike Kazuma."

Kimishima blushed and so did Mimori. She was starting to build a feeling for this guy. Even though she hardly knew him, she started to like him. Kimishima was sitting on the bed next to her. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. They quickly turned away.

"Well goodnight," he said

"Goodnight," she said back

Without thinking. Kimishima kissed Mimori on the lips. They blushed a little more. He tried to move but he couldn't. His eyes were locked in her eyes. Slowly, they both moved towards each other and shared another kiss. Neither of them knew what came over them, but they liked it. They put their arms around each other and slowly fell back on the bed. Mimori was liking this magic moment, but then she stopped kissing him and pushed him away a little.

"Wait, I can't do this," said Mimori

"Mimori, I know we haven't known each other that long, but I never felt this way about anyone before," Kimishima said softly.

"What about HOLY?"

"What about them?"

"It feels like I'm turning my backs on them."

"Please don't feel that way. As long as you're here. I'll protect you."

Mimori blushed. She had never heard those words come out of a man's mouth before. She had wished that she could hear Ryuho say that to her, but he did say to her that the feelings he had for her disappeared and are never coming back. Kimishima pulled Mimori close to him and he started to kiss her again. Kimishima took off his shirt and pants. They continued to kiss passionately. Slowly, Kimishima removed Mimori's top and worked his way to her skirt. He started to kiss her neck and she stroked his hair down to his shoulders. He soon, nuzzled against her chest. She heard his heart beat fast, her heart beat faster. All through the night, they were ha…….. Okay you get the picture. Anyways, as they lay to sleep, he kept his arms around her waist. Mimori had never felt this way before.

**Well that's the end of Chapter Three. I hope I didn't surprise anybody. Like I said earlier, this will never happen in the series. I just put two and two together with others. Chapter four will be updated soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

Here's the fourth Chapter

**Here's the fourth Chapter! Hopefully this is longer than the other chapter. Well please enjoy! You may leave comments if you want to.**

The next morning, Mimori woke up and looked around. Kimishima was gone. At first, she thought it was all a dream, but she looked down and realized that the blanket was covering her nude. She quickly got dressed and headed upstairs. She smelt something cooking in the kitchen. She went in and saw Kanami cooking breakfast. She made an omelet and started cooking bacon with seasoning. Kanami looked over and saw Mimori standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey, I was going to wake you when breakfast was ready," she said.

"Well, the smell woke my stomach. It looks good!" said Mimori

"Thanks help yourself before Kazuma wipes out breakfast."

Mimori grabbed a plate and put some eggs and bacon on her plate. Before she ate hers, she set up Kanami's plate. It was a good thing too because Kazuma came in and started taking all the food. The girls sat down to enjoy their meal. Shockingly, Kazuma woofed down his breakfast.

"Slow down, you're going to get sick," said Mimori

"Sorry, but I got to run," said Kazuma with his mouth full.

"Well, we have to get to the farm soon," said Kanami

Soon, they finished breakfast. It wasn't long till Kimishima walked through the door. Mimori blushed when he saw him. Kazuma ran towards him.

"Come on, lets get going," he said

"Alright, bye Kanami, bye Mimori," said Kimishima

"Bye," said Mimori softly.

She was still blushing. The guys ran out the door and jumped into the car and drove off. She watched them until they were out of sight. Kanami was a little worried about Mimori.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Oh, yes I'm fine," Mimori replied

Before the girls left the house, they cleaned up the breakfast mess and then they headed out the door. Still, Mimori looked around for any HOLY member, but there still weren't any yet. They both made it to the farm safely. The woman greeted them again and they had different duties this time. Kanami helped work in the garden and Mimori worked in the shed. She had to count tools and organize some things. She was relieved to work indoors.

It kept her safe from going outside. Meanwhile, HOLY continued their search party. They went farther than they did before. Ryuho waited with Scheris. Things were starting to get complicated. Every hour Ryuho became angry and he couldn't control it.

"Where the hell did he hide her!" he screamed

"It's okay, they'll find her this time!" said Scheris

"But would if they don't?"

"They will! I have a feeling that they will!"

"Not if I can help it."

Ryuho picked up his coat and started to walk away. Scheris was a bit surprised. This just wasn't like Ryuho.

"Where are you going?" asked Scheris

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. I'm going to find her myself!" replied Ryuho

"Let me come along!"

"Why?"

"Well if you find her, she might feel better if a female companion was there to comfort her. You know what if she's hurt?"

"Well then, come with me. We'll find her together."

They both walked out of headquarters and through the city. Ryuho and Scheris walked over to HOLD's area where they keep transportation and supplies. A guard greeted them and let them inside.

"What is it that you need sir?" asked the guard

"I need a helicopter. While the other HOLY members are driving, I will fly and get a good view of everything," said Ryuho.

"Very well then sir, we'll have one ready for you soon."

"Good."

Meanwhile, Mimori and Kanami were hard at work, but suddenly someone screamed "It's HOLY!" Kanami quickly went to Mimori and told her that HOLY was coming to the farm.

"You have to hide until they go away!" said Kanami

"Alright, I'll stay out of sight," replied Mimori

Kanami took Mimori into the barn and pushed her into the haystack.

"You should be safe there for now. I'm going to try to find Kazuma and Kimishima," she said.

Mimori only nodded and she watched her run out of the barn. Mimori covered herself in hay and kept her eyesight clear. She needed to see what was going on. It wasn't long until a HOLY car arrived on the farm and a few members got out. They got out and questioned the workers about a kidnapped girl who goes by the name Mimori. Mimori couldn't really hear what they were saying, but she was sure that it was about her. She saw all the farmers shake their head no and she is sure that they said "No HOLY member has been on our farm!" The members spread out and searched the farm. One of them came into the barn and it scared Mimori. Her heart started to pound! She was worried that the HOLY member could hear the beating of her heart. She stood still as long as she could. Within minutes, the HOLY member left and the rest of them grouped together and started back in their car. Everyone was relieved to see them go. When they were out of sight, Mimori climbed out of the hay and brushed herself off. She stayed in the barn and cleaned. Meanwhile, Kanami was running. She looked around for Kazuma and Kimishima. She was about to give up when she spotted them on the hill. Quickly, she ran up to them.

"GUYS!" she shouted.

Kazuma and Kimishima looked over and saw Kanami coming.

"What she doing here?" asked Kazuma?

"I don't know, but it can't be good," replied Kimishima

Kazuma ran over to her. She gave him a hug and she was out of breath, she was trying to control her breathing.

"Kanami what is it? What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's………..HOLY...They came…………..on the farm…………..and are looking for………..Mi……Mimori," she said between breaths.

"Oh my God! She's in trouble!" said Kimishima

"Well lets get to the farm!" said Kazuma

"Wait it best that you………..stay here and wait………..Kazuma………they probably want to capture you," said Kanami between breaths.

"You're right. If I go and they see me, they'll know that they're close to finding her," said Kazuma.

"Don't worry, I'll pick her up and bring her back here," said Kimishima

"I want to go with you," said Kanami

"Alright lets go," he replied

Kimishima put Kanami in the seat next to her and tightened her seatbelt. They drove off quickly to the farm. The people on the farm continued to work. They even asked if Mimori was okay. It was around their break time and Mimori was told some bad things about HOLY. Mimori couldn't believe it either. She felt really bad for these people. They go through so much, yet they stay together and stay alive. Suddenly a car was approaching.

The people on the farm were picking of sticks and stones and waiting to see who was coming. It wasn't HOLY, which relieved them, but it was Kimishima. He stopped in front of Mimori and pulled his hand out to her.

"Come on Sasami, we have to go," said Kimishima

"Is everything alright?" asked a man

"It's a family emergency. We'll be back tomorrow," said Kanami

"Alright, I hope it's not too serious," said a woman

Mimori took Kimishima's hand and climbed into the back of the car. Quickly he drove off out of sight.

"I can't believe HOLY came this far," said Kimishima

"Oh, we must stop at the house!" said Mimori

"Why?"

"I have to get my stuff. If HOLY searches your home, they might find my clothes and God knows what they might do to you. I should quickly change back into my clothes"

"Alright, but it's going to have to be quick!"

"I promise."

"I can't stand to see what HOLY might do to you."

Mimori blushed a little, but she smiled. She was glad that someone really cared about her. Within minutes, they arrived at the house, quickly Mimori ran inside and Kanami went in as well. Mimori went down into the basement, pulled the cloths from under the bed and quickly changed into them. She laid her other set of cloths on the bed. She ran up the stairs and headed out the door. Kanami stayed in the doorway.

"I'll stay here alright?" she said

Kimishima nodded. As Mimori got in, Kimishima drove off. He was heading back to Kazuma. Mimori was starting to feel guilty again. She held her necklace in her hand and rubbed her finders against the smooth edges.

"Kimishima, I want you to drop me off over there," said Mimori

"Why?" he asked

"You have to go back and get Kazuma. If HOLY finds him, he could be captured and be killed."

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

"Yes. It would make me feel better if you got Kazuma somewhere safe."

"Alright then."

Kimishima took her to a hillside and dropped her off. She climbed out of the car and started to walk away, but Kimishima grabbed her hand. He kissed it, making her blush.

"You know, you made me a happy man," he said.

He kissed her hand one more time and then started to drive off. She watched him shrink into the distance. Mimori looked at the view. She saw that the wilderness was hurt just like the people. She wishes that everyone in HOLY could understand the pain, but no one does. Suddenly, she heard a helicopter approaching. She looked around trying to spot it and behind her was a HOLY helicopter. "Oh no," she thought to herself. She wasn't ready to leave, but it was probably for the best esp. for Kazuma and his friends. She didn't want them to get hurt. The helicopter landed on the bottom of the hill and Ryuho and Scheris got out and ran up the hill towards Mimori. Mimori ran down towards them. The first person to reach her was Ryuho. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked

"I'm fine," replied Mimori

"Mimori!" shouted Scheris

Mimori went towards Scheris and hugged her. They were both happy to see each other. Ryoho went to the helicopter to report to headquarters and then he reported to all HOLY members that Mimori was now found.

"I'm so glad you're okay," said Scheris

"I'm okay, he didn't hurt me," said Mimori

"How did you escape?"

"I just left and he didn't notice."

"Good girl. It's great to see someone knows how to outsmart a Native Alter."

Ryuho walked up to them.

"Come on, it's time to go. The commander will be happy to see you," he said

Mimori felt terrible about leaving Kanami, but she had no choice. They all boarded the helicopter and started back to the city. Mimori stared out the window and watched the land change from a wretch to a city life. When they reached headquarters, the commander greeted them and he put his hand on Mimori's shoulder.

"I'm glad to see that you are alright. Come into my office, all of you," said Zigmar

**This is the end of Chapter Four. Chapter Five gets a little interesting. It'll be updated soon. You can leave comments if you want. I hope you look forward to the next chapter. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

Here it is Chapter Five

**Here it is Chapter Five! This chapter might be a bit shorter than any of the others I have written so far. I'm sorry about that. Well please enjoy and you can leave a comment if you want. **

Mimori, Ryuho, and Scheris followed Commander Zigmar to his office. When they reached the office, the doors closed behind them. Mimori stood in front of the desk while Ryuho and Scheris took their seats next to Zigmar.

"Mimori, did Kazuma do anything to hurt you?" asked the commander

"No, he didn't do anything," said Mimori

"But he did keep you hostage."

"Yeah, but he…………"

"Mimori you were still kidnapped. I want you to tell me where you were kept hostage. Where was your location?"

"I don't know. I swear on it. Everything out there looked the same."

"Ryuho, where exactly did you find her?" asked Zigmar

"I found her on top of a hill. That location was pretty far out to the Northeast," he replied

"Okay, we'll have to do a search there in hoping to find Kazuma. Mimori how did you escape?" asked Zigmar

"She just wandered away and he didn't notice. That's what she told me," said Scheris

"Thank you Scheris. Ms. Mimori are you sure you don't remember where you were held," asked Zigmar

"I'm positive. It's just been really hectic for me," she replied

"Alright then, you should go get some rest today and continue your work tomorrow," said Zigmar

Mimori bowed and left the office. Ryuho and Scheris followed her out the door. Mimori walked to her room and closed the door. She noticed that her window was fixed. She sat on her bed and just stared ahead. She couldn't stop thinking about Kanami and those people that are taking risks to stay alive. After awhile, she got up and fixed herself some food.

She only nibbled a little of bit and set her food on the counter. She went to the couch and turned on the TV. Nothing good was really on, but she just watched a soap channel. It was about a couple that has been separated for two years and they finally got back together, but the man felt that their relationship wasn't the same anymore. Then the tears start to roll. Mimori just watched. She didn't care about anything. She just couldn't focus on anything or even relax. When the soap ended, she turned off the TV, got up, and paced.

She walked around her room for a couple of hours. The clock stroke six forty-five and outside the city, Kimishima and Kazuma were driving around looking for Mimori. Everywhere they went, they called out for her.

"I can't believe you left her alone. HOLY must have got her again," said Kazuma

"Hey, she asked me to let her out. She didn't want you to be captured," replied Kimishima

"What am I supposed to tell Kanami?"

"I don't know. I'm sure she'll understand."

"I can't just leave her alone!"

"Are you going to go back and get her?"

"I can't now."

"So who do you plan to get kidnap next?"

"Ha, ha. You're so funny."

"Well how do we break it to Kanami?"

"Looks like we just have to tell her that HOLY took her away."

Kimishima turned the car around and headed back home to Kanami. Back in the city, Mimori sat down the couch exhausted for walking around for hours. She didn't know what to do. She started wishing that Kanami was with her. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She went to see who it was. She opened the door and it was Ryuho. Mimori was surprised to see him, considering that he is on duty all the time.

"Mimori, I just wanted to let you know that I feel bad you were dragged into something dangerous and we all promise that it won't happen to you again," said Ryuho

"Well, thanks," she replied

"Since I'm off duty and you're relaxing for the day, I thought you might want to come to my room and just hang out."

"Well sure, I'd love that."

Mimori locked the door to her room and followed Ryuho to his room. His room was a bit different than hers, but she started to feel better after going inside. Ryuho took Mimori's coat and put it on the coat hanger.

"Hey, I have some movies I thought we could watch," said Ryuho

"Really sounds great," said Mimori

"Which one do you want to see?"

"I don't care. Anyone is fine with me."

Ryuho picked a movie and popped it into the player. They both sat down on the couch and watched the movie for a few minutes and then started a discussion.

"You know, I haven't had this kind of fun in a long time," said Ryuho

"I know. The most fun I've had is when I came over to your house and………"

Mimori stopped and she looked at Ryuho's face. He wasn't looking at her, but she knows that he hated it when his past was brought up. She turned away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," said Mimori

"It's alright, you didn't mean to," said Ryuho

In the hallway Scheris was skipping down the hall humming. She went to Ryuho's door and opened it, but when she saw Mimori she kept the door open to an eye view. She was a little suspicious that Mimori was with Ryuho. She didn't understand why she didn't get invited.

She stood by the door and listened in on the conversation.

"I know, the past is complicated," said Mimori

"Please let's not talk about it anymore," said Ryuho

"I see now that our feelings for each other have vanished."

"I'm sorry, but that's how it's going to be."

"Well I'm just glad to have your friendship."

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

"So what do you think of Scheris?"

"What do you mean 'What do I think of her?'"

"She seems pretty fond of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ryuho, come on. She's always happy to be around you. I really think she likes you."

"You really think so?"

"I'm sure of it. Don't you feel the same way?"

"I don't know. I mean…..I do like her…..it's just, I never had a relationship before."

"Then why don't you ask her out?"

"I don't know. Would if I scare her?"

"Well you won't know unless you try."

"Well HOLY members aren't really supposed to be together. It could lead off track."

"Now you're speaking crap. HOLY can't run your life like that."

"I guess you're right."

"So you should try and if it doesn't work, move on."

"I'll try."

Scheris closed the door. She was blushing and was grinning. She never thought that Mimori would ever discuss something like that with Ryoho. She continued down the hallway and ventured into her room. She lay on her bed and pulled a picture of Ryuho out from under her pillow. She held the picture high above her and pulled it close to her chest and kissed it.

"I'll be waiting for you," she whispered.

Back in Ryuho's room, the movie continued to play. Ryuho got Mimori a blanket and gave it to her. She wrapped it around herself and watched the rest of the movie. When it was over, Ryuho popped in another movie. The clock stroked eleven fifteen. Mimori was starting to get tired. She wanted to get up and go back to her room, but she thought it was rude to leave in the middle of a movie and leave a good friend alone. Mimori thought she could sit through this movie, but slowly her eyes began to close and she started to think about something. She wondered if Ryuho would notice that she was falling asleep, but all she could hear was the movie. Ryuho wasn't saying anything. Mimori kept her eyes closed and drifted to sleep. Around midnight there was a knock on the door, but that didn't wake Mimori. Suddenly the door opened and footsteps have entered the room. Mimori woke up to a voice shouting. She opened her eyes and she noticed that she was still on Ryuho's couch and he was lying right next to her. She got up and saw the commander. He looked really pissed off. Mimori shook Ryuho's shoulder. He woke up and saw the commander. Quickly, he jumped up and stood up like a soldier.

"What do you two think you're doing?" asked Zigmar

"Sir, we were watching a movie and we fell asleep," said Ryuho

"It's true sir. He invited me over to hang out and I just got tired and fell asleep," said Mimori

"Well it certainly doesn't look that way. Do you have any idea what time it is?" asked Zigmar

"Its past midnight!" said Mimori looking at her watch.

"That's right. Now Ryuho, what was she doing here?" he asked him

"Sir, she has been through a difficult time and I thought if we hung out for the day, she would feel better and have less stress. I didn't think we were going to fall asleep through a movie," said Ryuho.

"Well then, I do not want this to happen again. You can't have any visitors here unless it's on the weekend. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Now Mimori, I want you to go back into your room and get some sleep. You'll both be up by six and will report to my office."

The commander left and Mimori grabbed her coat and went back into her room. She felt really embarrassed. She started to think that Ryuho was going to get a bad punishment from the commander. Mimori went into her room and locked the door. She changed out of her clothes and put on a night gown. She climbed into of bed and turned out the bed lights. It didn't take her long to fall back to sleep. She was wondering in her dream. She saw the city and the outside towns. The towns started to crumble and the city became bright, blinding her eyes. The bright light dimmed down and below her, she saw Kazuma and Ryuho. They both brought out their alters and took charge at each other. They both fought with all there might. Then Kimishima appeared before her. She blushed and he took her hand. He looked into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry." She didn't know what he was sorry about and then everything disappeared and she started to fall. She screamed and then landed on an island. She tried to find a way to escape, but there was no way. Mimori couldn't wake up, she tried to wake up, but she couldn't. She was stuck in a nightmare.

**End of Chapter Five. Chapter Six will be updated soon. Chapter six might even be a surprise for you. I hope you look forward to it. Until then, bye. **


	7. Chapter 6

Here is Chapter Six

**Here is Chapter Six. This chapter is going to be chaos for some of the characters. Please enjoy and you can leave a comment if you want. **

The next morning, Mimori woke up around five forty-two. She sat up and her stomach wasn't feeling so good. It felt like she ate a brick and it stuck to the side of her stomach and started to rot. Suddenly she felt queasy. Her throat started to tighten. She quickly ran out of bed and into the bathroom. She started to get sick in the toilet. She has never felt this sick before. She flushed the toilet and stood up. Her whole body was trembling. She took some water and rinsed out her mouth. She assumed that she had the stomach flu, but she couldn't piss off the commander, so she got ready, brushed her teeth twice, skipped breakfast and was on her way to Commander Zigmar's office. Along the way, she ran into Ryuho.

"I was about to come get you," he said

"Oh, well I'm all set," said Mimori

"Mimori are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You don't look so well. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm sure it's nothing. I think I just ate something bad. That's all no big deal."

"Well be better get going."

They both continued their way down the hall. Mimori was starting to feel sick again, but she just ignored it. She was wondering why this was happening to her now. She ignored it and continued her way. Not many HOLY members were up yet and this worried Mimori. She hoped that Commander Zigmar wasn't going to punish Ryuho. She felt that the situation was her fault. She should have left when she was getting tired. Ryuho and Mimori reached the Commander's office. They both went inside. Zigmar was sitting in his seat. It looked like he made himself comfortable, but Mimori thought that wasn't a good sign. Usually when a boss asks you in his office and he looks comfortable, he'll yell in your face. Mimori has been through this kind of situation before.

"I'm glad to see that you are both here on time," he said

"Sir, we are still sorry for what happened," said Ryuho

"You both are forgiven and I am sure that it won't happen again. Do you know why you were called in my office?" asked Zigmar

"Well I assume you want to give us extra work for what we have done," said Mimori

"Well said," said Zigmar

"I am ready to go to work. We both are," said Ryuho

"Very good. Ryuho, you will continue your main duties and you can help clean with HOLY members in the basements," said Zigmar

"Yes sir. I will."

"Very good."

The commander looked at Mimori. He noticed that something wasn't right with her.

"Mimori are you okay? You look a little pale," said Zigmar

"Oh I'm fine. I'm sure it's nothing," she replied

"Well I hope it's nothing. The last thing we need is to have a bug go around."

"What is my task sir?"

"You will continue with your duty as well, but first you will help out in the kitchen at headquarters."

"Yes sir."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes sir."

"Then go on."

Ryuho and Mimori started to leave the office. Mimori was feeling energy leave her body. Suddenly she collapsed to the floor!

"Mimori!" said Ryuho

He ran to her and the Commander rushed over. Ryuho took her into his arms.

"Ryuho, I will go get an ambulance. Stay here with her," said Zigmar

"I will," he replied

Commander Zigmar ran out of his office. Ryuho looked down at Mimori. He was scared to death that she had caught something deadly when she was dragged out there. Ryuho picked her up and laid her on the couch. Suddenly Scheris walked in. She saw Mimori passed out on the couch and she rushed over.

"What's going on?" she asked

"Mimori just collapsed. I don't know what's wrong with her," replied Ryuho

Mimori still laid on the couch passed out. Eventually, Commander Zigmar rushed back in with two medics pushing a wheel bed. Ryuho and Scheris moved out of the way. The medics carefully picked her up and placed her on the bed. They placed an oxygen mask on her.

"Listen, she needs to be taken care of. This could be serious," said Zigmar

"Don't worry, she'll be treated right away," one of the medics said.

The medics rushed out of the office and to the ambulance. Some of the HOLY members watched her be put into the ambulance. Some of them were concerned. Ryuho and Scheris were dismissed from the office. The commander has given them permission to go to the hospital. As they both headed down to headquarters, some of the HOLY members went up to Ryuho.

"What happened to her?" asked Cougar

"Is she going to be okay?" asked a member

"I don't know. Scheris and I are going to the hospital and find out," said Ryuho

"I'll drive you there," said Cougar

All three of them left the HOLY tower and rushed to Cougar's car. Ryuho jumped in back while Scheris jumped in front. Cougar flipped his sunglasses on and looked towards the back in his rearview mirror.

"Don't worry, we'll be there in about 30 seconds," he said

"Just don't run over anybody," said Ryuho

"I haven't succeeded in that yet."

"Then I guess we have nothing to worry about."

"Shut up and drive," said Scheris

Cougar floored the gas petal and they zoomed off to the hospital. When they reached the hospital, Cougar slammed on the breaks and skidded on the side making a perfect landing by the curb. They all got out and went through E.R. As they passed the doors, they saw Mimori being taken to the back. Ryuho caught up with them and grabbed one of the medics.

"Where is she going?" he asked

"Don't worry; the doctor is going to look at her. You have to wait here," the medic replied.

The door closed and Ryuho stared through the window. He watched Mimori disappear somewhere. Some nurses followed them. Cougar and Scheris caught up.

"Well, what did he say?" asked Scheris

"He said she's going to be looked at and we have to wait here," replied Ryuho

The three of them waited by the door. An hour has passed. They were sitting down continuing to wait. Ryuho stared at the floor. Scheris stared at the ceiling. She kept herself busy by counting all the dots on the ceiling. She never thought this kind of activity would be fun. Suddenly, the door opens and the doctor walks out to Ryuho and the others. They get up as he stands before them.

"Well, is she okay?" asked Ryuho

"She is, but we need to talk in my office," he replied

Ryuho went through the doors while Scheris and Cougar followed, but the doctor stopped them.

"I think you kids should wait out here," he said

"Kids?" said Cougar insulted

"We were given permission by our commander. We need to be on this too," said Scheris

The doctor let them pass and they all walked into his office. The doctor closed the door behind him and walked to his desk and sat down.

"Well what's wrong with her?" asked Cougar

"Is this going to affect her from working?" asked Scheris

"It will depending on what Mimori decides," said the doctor

"What do you mean?" asked Ryuho

"Well according to our test she has been getting sick," said the doctor

"She has been looking ill recently. Ever since she was rescued from the deserted Lost Grounds."

"Is Mimori even awake?" asked Cougar

"Not yet, but she'll be up soon," said the doctor

"For God's sake tell us what's wrong with her so we can report to headquarters!" yelled Ryuho

"This is hard to tell all of you but……………..Mimori is pregnant."

Ryuho and the others went into shock. He didn't know what to say anymore. Scheris covered her mouth with both of her hands. Cougar crossed his arms and sighed with despair. Ryuho shook his head and then pushed his hair back.

"How long was she……uh……?" he asked

"About a couple of weeks," replied the doctor

"You mean she was raped?" asked Scheris

"It looks that way, unless Mimori says different," said the doctor

One of the nurses entered the room and announced that Mimori was awake. The doctor nodded and convinced Ryuho and the others to follow him to Mimori's room. When they entered, Mimori was looking around and she didn't bother to get up. She was happy to see her friends.

"How are you feeling Mimori?" asked the doctor

"I feel sick, like I'm going to puke my guts out again," she replied

"How many times did you get sick?"

"I did get sick this morning, but it's probably the flu."

"Yeah, the nine month one," said Scheris

"Scheris!" scolded Cougar

"What are you talking about?" asked Mimori

"Mimori you don't have the flu. You're pregnant," said the doctor

"I'm what!" she said in shock

"Now Mimori I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"When you were kidnapped, did this Kazuma hurt you in any way?"

"NO! He didn't do anything to me!"

"Mimori, something doesn't make sense. You need to tell us what happened when you were out there and I promise you that it'll be between us and the commander. No one else needs to know about this. Now, who did this to you?" said Ryuho

"I…….I can't remember his name," said Mimori

"Well who was he?"

"He was Kazuma's friend. He just came onto me. I didn't want this."

"That's enough. That's all I need to know."

"I'm sorry."

"Mimori, I want you to relax for awhile and not work," said the doctor

"But I need to. I have to attend to my duties," she replied

"Well, you can go home, but I strongly suggest resting."

"Alright, but it depends if my commander gives it to me or not."

"Come on Mimori," said Scheris

She held her hand out and Mimori grasped it. She was help pulled up and taken out of bed. Cougar picked her up and they all walked out of the Emergency Room.

"Wait how are we going to get back?" asked Mimori

"Don't worry, I'm driving," replied Cougar

"That's a comfort."

"You don't like my driving that much do you?"

"All I can say is if you go way too fast, I will blow chunks in your car."

"And we do not want that," said Scheris

Mimori got in front while Ryuho and Scheris got in back. Cougar started the car and drove off to the HOLY tower. When they got there. Ryuho and Scheris got out. Cougar got out and picked up Mimori again and headed for the entrance.

"I am capable of walking. Put me down please," said Mimori

Cougar set her back on her feet. Mimori and the others all walked in. Some of the members were glad to see Mimori. Some of them came up to her, but Ryuho stopped them.

"Please not now, we have to report to Commander Zigmar. You can visit Mimori later in her room," he said.

The HOLY members went back to their activities while Ryuho, Mimori, Cougar, and Scheris went into Commander Zigmar's office. They closed the door behind them. Zigmar was sitting in his chair.

"Good to see you back, now what's going on?" he asked

"It's best that this be a private discussion," said Ryuho

Zigmar escorted the security outside the door. Cougar and Scheris stayed because they already knew. Zigmar sat back in his chair.

"Well, what's going on Mimori?" he asked

"I…………I….I…I'm pregnant," she said

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't expect this to happen."

"Who did this to you?"

Mimori started to cry. She couldn't handle this sort of pressure. Ryuho took a few steps forward.

"Sir, she swears that it wasn't Kazuma, but his friend. Apparently, he forced himself on her and raped her," he said

"I see. I'm sorry that you had to go through that Mimori. If this is really a problem for you, I suggest that you get an abortion," said Zigmar

"Oh no sir! I can't do that! That will just make me feel even worse," she replied

"Why do you feel this way now?" he asked

"Sir, I had friends who went through this problem. They didn't want abortions either because they felt that they would be scarred for life," spoke up Scheris

"Very well then. However, Mimori if you won't do abortion you should conceder adoption," said Zigmar

"I just don't know yet," she said

"Take your time alright. What did the doctor tell you?"

"He said I needed rest, but I told him that I have duties to attend to. I just can't rest when there's work to be done.

"I think you should do what the doctor says Mimori. I don't want to cause you any pain. Go ahead and get some rest for the week."

"Thank you."

"Now, we have to keep this information to ourselves. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir, but what are they going to say when they find out that she's pregnant?" asked Ryuho

"Well, then just tell them that she was raped," said Zigmar

"Very well sir," said Cougar

"You're dismissed," said Zigmar

Everyone left the office and Mimori went to her room. Cougar followed her. She didn't realize he was there until she turned around. Almost scared her to death.

"Minori, may I be of any help to you?" he asked

"It's Mimori and no thank you" she said

She closed the door and locked it. Cougar walked away. He wasn't hurt, but he was a bit angry that someone had hurt her. Cougar returned to headquarters to have a late lunch. Mimori went to bed and laid down backwards. She rubbed her sick stomach and stared at the ceiling. She was thinking back at the night she spent with Kimishima. She was starting to wish that she had never said those nice things to him. If she wasn't so stupid she would have thrown him out when he kissed her. She was surprised at herself for creating feelings for a total stranger. She shattered the feelings and then Ryuho popped into her head. She started to cry, she couldn't believe what just happened. She rolled over on her side and slowly went to sleep.

**End of Chapter Six. Chapter Seven will be updated soon. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 7

Here it is the lucky Chapter #Seven

**Here it is the lucky Chapter #Seven. YAY! I'm not really sure what to say about this chapter except it does get more into the story. Well please enjoy. **

Kanami was cleaning the home when Kazuma and Kimishima took off again. She was a bit upset that Mimori was taken back to HOLY. She wished that she could have stayed longer, but she assumed that she wanted to get captured on purpose to protect her, Kazuma and Kimishima from being captured by HOLY. Kanami continued to clean. She was really going to miss Mimori. There was no chance of them seeing each other again. Meanwhile, Mimori was enjoying her week off, but that didn't stop her from typing down her research. She was still going to do research at HOLY even after the baby comes. She didn't care if anyone found out, but she was going to keep her mouth shut. The last thing she needs is the commander to breath down her neck. Mimori had typed down a few pages about what she experienced behind the wall and how the people lived. When she finished, she saved her work, got up, and went into the kitchen. She went into the fridge and pulled out chocolate. She was craving the stuff recently. She went to the couch and turned on the TV. Nothing was really good on, but she just watched anyway. There was a movie on about two friends traveling in different directions and they meet up a few years later.

Mimori decided to watch. She only missed the first ten minutes. What else could she have possibly missed? The movie was exciting at first, but then, it started getting dull and she dozed off to sleep after inhaling her fifth chocolate bar. An hour has passed, Mimori was still sound asleep until she was awakened by a knock on her door. She opened it and standing there was Scheris.

"I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time," she said

"Oh no, it's all right. Please come in," said Mimori

She went inside and they both sat on the couch. They didn't really say anything at first because they hardly did anything together and Scheris seemed to have a jealously on Mimori, but it seems to be fading because of all the nice things Mimori said about her to Ryuho.

"Well, how are you doing?" Scheris asked

"Oh I'm fine. Just craving this chocolate," Mimori replied

"I'm sorry that this happened to you. My friends have been through the same thing."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you know how they're doing?"

"I haven't talked to them in a long time, but I'm sure that they're doing all right."

"Well that's good."

"Um, have you decided on what to do about that baby?"

"I haven't really decided, but I'm getting the feeling that I should keep it."

"That might be difficult for you. Raising a baby and working here."

"Well I'm sure I can manage."

"The commander might not like your choice or urge, but I'm sure he'll respect whatever you decide."

"I really hope so."

"Well would you like to do something?"

"I got the whole week off. What did you have in mind?"

"How about we stroll around the city. It's okay for you to be up and about right?"

"Just as long as I don't wear myself out."

"Don't worry; we won't be out for that long. Let's get going."

"Okay."

Mimori grabbed her coat and followed Scheris out the door. She locked her door and they were both on their way outside. When they were walking through headquarters, Mimori felt strange. It felt like that everyone that she was passing by knew about it and were hiding it behind their smiles. Mimori became terrified. Once Mimori and Scheris made it outside, she felt better.

"What the matter?" Scheris asked

"Oh, nothing," replied Mimori

"It looks like you seen a ghost or something."

"I don't know why, but it feels like someone is watching us."

"Don't be silly. No one would be watching us. Now come on, let's go."

Mimori continued down the sidewalk with Scheris. She forgot about the feeling and smiled again. She was going to enjoy her time with Scheris. Meanwhile, Kimishima and Kazuma were spying on HOLY's supply transportation.

"So are you going to attack?" asked Kimishima

"Of course I am. I have to stop them from coming out here," said Kazuma

"Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Why?"

"I have to go and do something."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Just a couple of hours."

"I should be fine. Don't worry, my alter hasn't failed me yet."

"Alright see you later."

Kimishima jumped into the car and drove off. Kazuma watched HOLY come closer. He crept down the road towards them and waited behind a big rock. When HOLY's supply transportation passed by, he jumped in the air using his alter power.

"Shocking First Bullet!" Kazuma shouted.

He struck HOLY's transportation. He went through the roof and the vehicle span out of control. The back of the vehicle exploded and it crashed into the wall. Kazuma jumped out quickly and took off. He had to hide because of the fact that they'll send out more. He continued to move back uphill and hid behind each rock for five minutes. When he reached the top he quickly got on the floor and it was a good thing too, because HOLY and HOLD rushed over to the accident. Kazuma crawled away from the scene like a soldier.

He didn't want to get captured. Not now, not ever again. When he was out of sight, he made a run for it. It didn't take long for him to reach home. He went inside and found Kanami fast asleep on his chair. He shook his head and went into the kitchen and got himself some water. Then he grabbed a blanket and placed it over Kanami. Kazuma went into his room and picked up his book that Cougar gave him years ago.

"This wasn't interesting to me at first, but now I understand," said Kazuma to himself

Meanwhile, Scheris and Mimori were enjoying themselves. They were hanging out in the city mall. Scheris took her to most of the clothes shop and they each bought an outfit. Then they went to their food court and they each got a salad with Udon.

"You know, I haven't had this much fun in a long time," said Mimori

"Maybe you should get out more," said Scheris

"I'll try to remember that."

"Well where do you want to go to next?"

"There's an Ice Cream Palace just two blocks from here. Do you want to go?"

"Sure. I love ice cream."

When they finished lunch, they walked out of the mall and were headed for the Ice Cream Palace. Scheris was walking ahead of Mimori.

"Come on, hurry up!" she said

"Don't worry, it's not going anywhere," said Mimori

Suddenly, someone grabbed Mimori and pulled her into an alley. Mimori turned around and pushed the stranger away. When he stood up she recognized him. It was Kimishima.

She was shocked and started to feel afraid. He was wearing city clothes and sunglasses.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mimori

"I came to see you," Kimishima replied

"Well, I'm not happy to see you."

"What's wrong? Don't be upset."

"I am not upset!"

Kimishima brought her close and he tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"No don't!" she said

"What's the matter with you?" he asked

"Don't kiss me anymore. You've done enough damage already!"

"What damage?"

"What's going on here?" asked a guard

He had heard them arguing and went to see what was going on. Mimori stood back and Kimishima was terrified. He was worried about being taken alive.

"Mimori, is this man bothering you?" asked the guard

"No, he was just asking me where the Legacy Shop was and I told him I didn't know," she replied

"The Legacy Shop is four blocks south sir," the guard said to Kimishima

"Oh thanks," said Kimishima

"Move along sir!"

"Alright."

Kimishima walked out of the alley and bumped into Scheris. She was walking around looking for Mimori. She saw her walk out of an alley with HOLD guard. The guard was talking to her. Scheris couldn't hear him, but Mimori nodded and the guard left. Scheris quickly ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"I'm fine," said Mimori

"What happened? I turned around and you disappeared."

"I was just pulled into an alley."

"You're not hurt are you?"

"No."

"Well, who was that man that came out before you?"

"Scheris, I'm not going to lie to you. That was the father."

"WHAT!"

"Shh! Please don't say anything."

"What did he want?"

"He just wanted to see me. I didn't expect him to be here."

"We should report this to Zigmar!"

"NO! That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Scheris, he doesn't know about the baby. Just let him go."

"If that's what you want."

"Please promise me you will keep this to yourself."

"I promise. No one else will know."

"Thank you."

Scheris and Mimori continued their way to the Ice Cream Palace. Kimishima felt heartbroken. He didn't know how he upset her. She seemed happy when he dropped her off. He was starting to think about what Kazuma told him weeks ago and he was right. Love does hurt. Kimishima walked pass the shops and he stared into the windows. He saw a different person. This wasn't the real him. He hated the city clothes. He started to think that it was a mistake to see Mimori again. He thought she loved him and he loved her.

Kimishima continued his way out of the city. He was never going to return. When he was outside of the city, he climbed into his car that he hid and he drove away. He went to go see Kazuma and Kanami. They were the only ones that can cheer him up now. Meanwhile, Scheris and Mimori got their Ice Creams and started to head back to the HOLY tower. They took bites of their Mochi Ice Cream.

"This flavor is great," said Scheris

"Yeah, it's about time that they filled Mochi with caramel," said Mimori

"I know. I hardly ever have caramel. It's usually found in chocolate bars."

"Oh, I'm craving caramel now."

"I'm sure there is some caramel at headquarters."

"Awesome."

Later that night Kazuma and Kanami were enjoying dinner. Kimishima wasn't going to eat. He couldn't think about food. He was a bit depressed.

"What's wrong with you? Eat," said Kazuma

"I'm sorry. I can't," said Kimishima

He got up from the table and went outside. Kanami just stared and then she looked at Kazuma.

"What's with him?" she asked

"I don't know. Stay here and finish your dinner," said Kazuma

He got up and went outside. He saw Kimishima sitting down on the small porch. He went over and sat down right next to him. He belched really loud.

"Boy that was some dinner," said Kazuma

"Please, I'm not in the mood," said Kimishima

"What wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You've been down ever since you got back."

"It's just the heat."

"Kimishima, where were you today?"

Kimishima sighed and rubbed his hands together. Kazuma wasn't going to let his best friend's problem get by him. He waited for an answer.

"I went to the city," said Kimishima

"You went where?" questioned Kazuma

"I went to the city!"

"What the hell for?"

"I wanted to see Mimori again."

"You risked your life to see her? Why?"

"I loved her."

"You fell in love with her?"

"Yeah, but now she's telling me to get lost. She said I caused enough damage."

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?"

"You got me. She just wasn't happy to see me."

"I told you that love hurts."

"I just don't get it. She was happy to see me when she was out here, but when I went to her, she wasn't happy. What is with her?"

"The question is what is it with women?"

"Women are very complicated to get along with except Kanami."

"Well she's still just a kid."

"She's pretty mature for her age."

"I know. She's a good kid."

"Well, I better get going."

"So soon? But you haven't even finished dinner."

"It's alright, I wasn't even hungry. Thanks again man."

Kimishima jumped in his car and drove off. Kazuma went back inside. Kanami had finished dinner and cleared the table. She was doing the dishes when Kazuma entered the kitchen.

"I take it that he left," said Kanami

"Yeah, he wanted to go home," said Kazuma

"What was wrong with him?"

"He's just going through some unresolved issues. That's all."

"I see."

"Well I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Kazu-kun."

"Goodnight."

**That's the end of Chapter Seven. Chapter Eight will be updated soon. Post a comment if you want. For now, see ya.**


	9. Chapter 8

Finally

**Finally! It's Chapter 8, hurray! This might speed things up a little so sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter. **

A few months have passed. Poor Mimori couldn't wear her uniform anymore. Her body has taken shape, a round shape. Of course she was given other set of uniform clothes, but they were pretty ugly. When she changed into her uniform the next morning, she didn't like what she saw in her reflection.

"Oh God, this should be outlawed," she said.

She grabbed her key and locked her room door and went to her duties. Everyone in HOLY now knows about Mimori's pregnancy. Of course, they were only told that she was raped, nothing more. Only the Commander, Ryuho, Scheris and Cougar knew the truth, but Scheris knew more and she kept her promise to her. She had never mentioned the father to anyone. In fact she had forgotten about it. Mimori took her time laying light boxes in the shelter. It was filled with medicine and all sorts of other stuff.

"Hello, Ms. Minori. How are you today?" asked Cougar walking up to her.

"My name is…..oh forget it. I'm doing fine thank you," she replied

"That's good. You know the guys and I were talking."

"Really? About what?"

"About throwing you a baby shower."

"Don't you think it's still a little early for that? I don't even know the sex of my child."

"Well Zigmar thought it would be splendid to do so."

"I'm only in the middle of my fourth month."

"Well, what time of the month do you throw a baby shower?"

"If I remember correctly, it's usually the seventh month and sometimes the sixth."

"The sixth month will do fine."

"Don't you have some work to do?"

"Not really."

"Well I am busy, so if you'll excuse me."

She walked passed him and went inside to see how many more boxes needed to be taken out to the shelter. Cougar groaned. He thought that a party would make her feel better, but it seemed that he gave her more mood swings. Inside, Commander Zigmar entered the room. Mimori turned around and became surprised. She accidentally dropped her clipboard. She went to go pick it up, but Zigmar got to it first.

"Let me get it," he said

He handed it to her and she thanked him.

"I have a task for you," he said

"What is it?" she said

"Since you did a good job loading these boxes. I want you to travel with a few of our members to deliver medicine outside the city."

"Okay sir, I will do it. Why do you want me to do this anyway?"

"Just to make it easy for you."

"When does this happen?"

"Tomorrow. Think you can go?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

He walked away. Mimori was still confused why he wanted her to go so bad and he knew that Kazuma was out there. Something didn't make since to her. She continued her job and started over on counting the boxes that was left in the room. Meanwhile, Kimishima drove up to Kazuma's home rushed in.

"Whoa what's the deal?" said Kazuma

"I just heard that HOLY is delivering medicine tomorrow," said Kimishima

"Yeah so?"

"There's a town that's sick with children. If we can get them those supplies we'll get paid 3,000"

"Really? That'll help us get some more food."

"Yeah, so are you in?"

"I'm in."

"Great. We can attack tomorrow."

"Kanami, I'll be bringing home some cash!"

"I'll believe it when I see it. Don't spend it until I see it," said Kanami

"Yes mama," said Kazuma teasing her.

Kanami went off to do something and Kazuma went up to Kimishima and messed up his hair in an arm lock.

"Hey! Let go!" he screamed

"Come on, this is fun," said Kazuma

But he let go of Kimishima. He had to straighten out his hair. Kazuma walked around the home while Kimishima went into the basement. He didn't know why he went in there, but he felt something drawing him in there. He looked around and it was empty. The bed was gone. He looked around the empty room until he stepped on something. It was a piece of paper. He bent down and picked it up. He flipped it over and it was a drawing that Kanami did. It was a picture of her and Mimori together. On the bottom, it said "Sisters Forever." He started to feel bad again, but he wasn't feeling bad for himself, he was feeling bad for Kanami.

"That was us when we had tea," said Kanami

"Oh, Kanami you surprised me," said Kimishima in shock

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I really miss her."

"I know you do."

"I'm sure you miss her too."

"Yeah……….sure."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Kanami?"

"If you see Mimori again, could you give her this picture?"

Kimishima was shocked by Kanami's picture. He didn't know what to say.

"I can't make promises," he finally said

"I know. I just thought if you saw her again, you could give it to her," said Kanami

"Well I can try, but I'm not sure when I'll see her again."

"Keep the picture with you until you see her."

"Okay."

Kanami ran back up the stairs. Kimishima stayed at the bottom of the stairs. He didn't like the idea of meeting up with Mimori again, but he figured that the possible chances of running into her again are negative. That made him feel better and he put the picture in his pocket. Meanwhile, Mimori was sitting down to a nice lunch. Scheris and Ryuho joined her. They brought their own food with them.

"How are you doing?" asked Ryuho

"I'm doing okay. I haven't talked to you in awhile," said Mimori

"I know I've been on duty."

"So have I," said Scheris

"I can't even remember when the last time we hung out like this," said Mimori

"Well, when you're busy, it's hard to find time with your friends."

"I know what you mean."

"So how's the morning sickness holding you?"

"Well it's starting to stop."

"Excuse me I'm trying to eat here," said Ryuho

"Sorry," said Mimori

Later on that night, Kazuma was making plans for the attack. He was sure that they would be more cautious than before, depending on who is aboard. He wrote down some notes on how to attack. He erased some of the other notes he had written earlier. He shrugged and got up pacing the floor. Kimishima walked into the room. He found it bizarre that Kazuma was pacing.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I'm trying to plan out the attack on that HOLY delivery tomorrow," said Kazuma

"Well, you always attack from the air, why not the bottom? Like the tires or something."

"That attack might be useful. It's a good element of surprise."

"Then use that technique."

"Still, I would have to attack twice to get it to come down."

"Listen, I know the route that they're taken and on that route is a cave below. You can attack from there."

"That's a great idea."

"When should I come and get you."

"Whenever, as long as we get there in time and plan the timing."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kimishima walked out the door and drove home again. for the 100th time Kazuma closed the door and hit the sac. Before he did, he went to check on Kanami. She was already fast asleep. He went up to her and pulled the blanket over her. He stroked her head and then left the room. Kanami slept soundly with the moon shining on her.

The next morning, Mimori woke up early and got herself ready for the trip. She wore the ugly outfit again and ignored her reflection. She brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, grabbed a banana and went on her way. She locked her room and made her way outside.

When she got outside, she saw a few members loading boxes into the transportation vehicle.

She was surprised to see them up before her. They must have been an hour up before her.

"Good morning Mimori," said a member

"Good morning," she replied

"You can go ahead and climb aboard. We are almost done loading the medicine."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, go on in and wait."

"Alright."

She went aboard and took a seat that was assigned to her. She looked at her controls. She started typing something on the computer and a map popped up. She was curious to know where they were going. The map showed a long windy road outside the city. There was a base that was about 2 hours away from the city. They were going to deliver the medicine to them. The member that talked her before boarded the transportation vehicle.

"So, what are you looking for?" asked the member

"Oh, I just wanted to see where we were going," said Mimori

"That's fine."

"What is your name? I don't think I met you before."

"Oh, I'm Naomi."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well what are you and your husband planning on having?"

"Pardon?"

"What kind of baby do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know. I don't really care and I'm not married."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay."

"Are we set?" asked another member from the door

"Yes," said Naomi

The transportation vehicle was packed and ready for the road. The members got inside and the vehicle took off outside the city. Meanwhile, Kazuma and Kimishima drove to the underground cave.

"Are you sure it's this route?" asked Kazuma

"I'm positive," replied Kimishima

"Wait what's that?"

"That would be the underground cave."

"It's so narrow."

"Yes, only we can crawl in there. We have to ditch the car."

"Drop me off then, meet me back here."

"Roger."

Kazuma jumped out of the car and went towards the underground cave entrance. He was unsure about it at first, but he went through the entrance. He was glad that he could walk around inside. He waited by the light for Kimishima. It didn't take long for him to arrive. He handed him a flashlight and he crawled in.

"Kazuma, I'll be standing here waiting for them to pass by. You must make your way to the route. To make sure you're underneath it, touch the ceiling and if it crumbles, you'll be under the road," said Kimishima

"What is the distance of the main road?" he asked

"It's about three feet. Get going!"

"Right. Come out when it's over."

"You know I always do."

Kazuma went through the cave. He shined his flashlight all around. He continued to walk until he couldn't see Kimishima anymore or the light of the entrance. He continued to walk until he noticed the walls change. He touch the ceiling and some of it crumbled in his hand. Kazuma brought out his alter and waited.

"I'm ready for you HOLY," he said to himself

Meanwhile on the route, everyone was busy keeping track of everything. Mimori kept track of the time that it took them to get to the base.

"How much more time?" asked Naomi

"About an hour," said Mimori

Eventually, Mimori and the members were reaching the underground cave, but they didn't know about it. Kimishima kept a look out until he saw something in the distance. It was the vehicle that they were waiting for.

"Hey Kazuma! They're coming!" he shouted

"I'm ready!" Kazuma shouted back

The vehicle came closer to the underground cave. Kazuma was ready. The ceiling began rumble and crumble. Kazuma released his first attack. He went through the ceiling and slammed into the vehicle. The tires flew off. Mimori and the members fell to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" asked a member

Then the vehicle took another blow. That caused some of the members to slam into the walls. They had no idea what was going on outside. The vehicle stopped and the engine died.

Mimori looked over to see if everyone was alright. As it turns out, they were out cold on the floor, even Naomi. Mimori got up carefully. And sat back down in her chair. The door was ripped opened. Kazuma and Kimishima entered the vehicle.

"Alright we did it," said Kazuma

"Why did you attack us?" asked Mimori

"Mimori!"

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Kimishima asked

"You're the one who did this to me!" yelled Mimori

"WHAT!" Kazuma snarled

He looked at Kimishima angrily. Kimishima was in shock. He didn't even notice Kazuma's look.

"What the fuck Kimishima?" yelled Kazuma

"I didn't know she was going to get pregnant," he said

"You didn't know? What the hell where you thinking!"

"I told you I fell in love with her!"

"But you never told me you had sex with her!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to make this problem go away. HOLY must have blamed me for this!"

"Kazuma I didn't know."

Kazuma took a punch at Kimishima. He flew backwards out of the vehicle. The impact on the hit made Mimori fly backwards. She hit her head and fell to the floor. Kazuma didn't notice because he was pissed off at his best friend.

"How could you do this to me?" he screamed

"How was I suppose to know!" said Kimishima

"Kimishima that was a good friend of Kanami's. How am I supposed to tell her that you screwed her?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have brought her out here in the first place!"

"Maybe we shouldn't work together anymore!"

"That's fine with me pal!"

"Fine pal!"

Kazuma used his alter to jump in the air and escape. Kimishima watched him leave. He was angry at himself. It was no wonder that she pushed him away. Kimishima turned to leave, but then he remembered the picture. At first he wasn't going to do anything, but he didn't want to break his promise to Kanami. He went into the vehicle and saw Mimori passed out on the floor. At first it scared him, but he couldn't help her now. He took the picture out of his pocket and stuffed it into hers. Suddenly, he remembered the medicine for the kids. He went into the back and took some of the boxes filled with medicine. He took what he could and got to his car. He couldn't go back for the others because there was no time. Kimishima started the car and drove off to the town. Mimori woke up, finding herself on the floor. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. She blacked out.

**That's the end of Chapter Eight. Chapter Nine will be posted up soon. See ya later.**


	10. Chapter 9

Wow

**Wow! We made it to Chapter Nine! I can't believe I wrote so much and I'm not even done yet. Well please enjoy this chapter.**

Mimori was in a dream. She was now trapped in between the city and the deserted Lost Grounds. She looked ahead and she saw a baby. The baby was stuck between a battle between the Alter Users and the humans. The infant cried as the battle got worse. Mimori rushed over to the child, but before she could reach the baby, the floor crumbled beneath her and everything disappeared. Mimori woke up. She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was a little blurry. She didn't even know where she was. She blinked a couple of times and noticed that she was in the hospital again. Ryuho, Scheris, Zigmar, and Cougar went over to her bed when she finally awoke.

"Are you alright?" asked Zigmar

"I think so," replied Mimori

"I am so glad you weren't seriously hurt," said Scheris

"What happened?" asked Mimori

"We found you passed out on the floor. You were in an accident," said Cougar

"The doctor said you're going to be fine," said Ryuho

"And the baby?" questioned Mimori

"The baby is fine too. You were checked out and they said the baby is fine. There were no signs of blood or development damage," said Commander Zigmar

"Oh thank God," said Mimori

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Zigmar

"We were delivering the medicine just as you ordered when he were hit by something."

"Go on."

"We thought we ran over something, but then we were hit again and this time it was hard which caused us all to fall. I wasn't the only one knocked out."

"When were you knocked out?"

"When Kazuma………."

"Kazuma? He did this to you?

"No, he was arguing with his friend and they got into a fight."

"What about?"

"I don't know."

"So how where you knocked out."

"When Kazuma attacked his friend, the impact pushed me against the wall and I hit my head."

"Is that all you remember?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright that's all I needed to know. I will be heading back now."

Commander Zigmar headed back to the tower, but Ryuho and the others stayed to keep Mimori company. Mimori used a controller to move her bed upwards so she can see her friends past her fat self. Scheris's eyes were a little red. Mimori figured that she was crying over her.

"Did the medicine reach the base?" asked Mimori

"Yeah, but some of it was stolen," said Ryuho

"Stolen?"

"Yes, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out who took it either."

Scheris and Cougar nodded. Mimori just sighed. She should have expected this sort of thing to happen, but she was careless. She got herself some water that was on the tray and she sipped some. She sat her water back on the tray and she laid back not giving a crap about her life anymore.

"How long will I be here for?" she said

"Just overnight. They want to run some test," said Scheris

"Oh great."

"Don't worry; you'll be out of here in no time."

"I sure hope so."

Meanwhile, Kimishima made it to the town with the medicine that had the sick children. He took the boxes of medicine out of his car and went to the town's hospital. There were a lot of sick children. Parents were upset that their babies caught this deadly sickness. Kimishima opened the boxes and handed the medicine to the parents. Quickly, the parents gave their children the medication. Kimishima put an extra medicine packet in his pocket to give to Kanami later. Everyone thanked Kimishima for delivering the medicine and he was given the 3,000. At first he was going to keep it for himself, but then he thought about Kazuma.

Even though they were pissed off at each other, he still thought that he should get the money because he was the one that took out the vehicle, not him. Kimishima also thought about Mimori and his unborn child. He didn't mean for it to happen, but he still felt guilty.

He can't even go near her without her pushing him away. Kimishima jumped into his car and headed to his best friend's house. By nightfall, he reached the home. He opened the door slightly and he saw Kazuma and Kanami eating dinner. His stomach growled. He forgot about eating because it was the most miserable day of his life. He opened the door and walked in. Kazuma noticed but didn't say anything. When he got to the table, Kazuma started to feel threatened.

"What is it?" he asked

"The money is yours," said Kimishima

"What?"

"The money that we made earlier today."

Kimishima laid the 3,000 dollars on the table and he turned and left. Kazuma got up and followed him outside.

"You know you didn't have to do this," he said

"I know, but you're my best friend and I don't want to be mad at you," said Kimishima

"I'm sorry about what I did."

"I am too. I am really sorry."

"I just hope HOLY doesn't come out here."

"I'm hoping for the same thing. Mimori is carrying my child."

"Are you going to see her?"

"Are you kidding? She won't come near me anymore."

"Well, you have to at least see your kid once."

"I'll try, but it's going to be risky."

"So dad, what are you expecting?"

"How should I know?"

"You'll find out eventually."

"Yeah, I guess I better get going."

"Kimishima, why don't you stay here tonight?"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure Kanami wants you around."

"Oh speaking of Kanami, here."

Kimishima gives Kazuma a packet of medicine.

"What's this for?"

"It's for Kanami. In case she gets sick or gets that germ from those kids."

"Well thanks."

They both went back inside and Kanami fixed Kimishima a plate. He accepted it and ate it under a minute. Kanami was happy that Kazuma wasn't mad anymore. When dinner was over, she collected the dirty dishes and went to go wash them. Kazuma went through a closet that had a lot of crap in it. He pulled out an old sleeping bag and a thin pillow. He handed it to Kimishima.

"Just make yourself comfortable anywhere," said Kazuma

"Thanks," replied Kimishima

Kimishima walked around the home to see where he could sleep. He found a corner that was bare. He threw the sleeping bag down and got into it. He set the pillow under his head and sighed. It wasn't very comfortable, but he didn't care. It was better than sleeping in his car or even on the ground floor outside. The home became quiet. Kanami went off to bed turning off all the lights. Kimishima laid there quietly, listening to the sounds outside. Daybreak is always calm and peaceful. Nothing bad really happens at night, but during the day, it's a living nightmare. It was a living Hell. No Alter User or human wanted to be out there. Kazuma always found a way to escape the nightmares and shed the misery on HOLY. Kimishima slowly dozed off into the night. The night was calm and peaceful. HOLY wasn't out in the Lost Grounds that night. Back in the city, Scheris was heading towards the commander's office. She was about to enter when she heard him and someone else talking.

"So the plan failed. You can always capture Kazuma," said the stranger

"It's not just Kazuma. Mimori's child needs to be disposed," said Zigmar

Scheris gasped. She didn't realize that the commander wanted to hurt the baby. It came clear to her that Mimori was sent out there on purpose. Scheris stayed and listened.

"Well what do you plan to do?" asked the stranger

"I don't know yet. If I try to send her out there again, she may get suspicious," said Zigmar

"Well what now?"

"I guess we have to wait. When the child is born, we have to send it away. I don't want it here."

"And for Kazuma?"

"He will be captured and be sentenced to death."

Scheris couldn't stand it. She wandered away and went to Mimori's door. She had to do something. She was about to knock, but she couldn't. She was being held back and she didn't know why. She pulled her hand away from the door and trembled. She wanted to tell her, but she couldn't Scheris ran from the door and went to Ryuho. He opened the door and saw Scheris standing there upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Mimori…..she," said Scheris in gasps

"What? What is it?" said Ryuho

"Zigmar tried to kill her baby."

"What!"

"It's true. I……….I went to his office to ask him something but,……..but he was talking with someone and I don't even know who it was."

"What did he say?"

"He was talking about the trip that Mimori went on. He said that plan failed and he was going to wait till her baby gets here so he can dispose it."

"Oh my God."

"This isn't about Kazuma anymore."

"We have to do something."

"It's too soon Ryuho."

"What do you mean?"

"If we even try to get Mimori out now, Zigmar is going to assume that we know what he was planning."

"That is a problem."

"I just don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm glad you came to me. Does anyone else know about this?"

"No. I tried to tell Mimori, but I couldn't even knock on her door."

"Alright, we'll think of something, but you're right, it's too soon right now."

"Should Cougar know about this?"

"Why do you want to tell him?"

"Well, he cares about Mimori. I think he should be on this."

"Alright, I'll go get him. I want you to stay here."

Ryuho walked out of his room and went to search for Cougar. Scheris sat down on Ryuho's couch and sighed. She never realized her commander wanted to murder an innocent soul. She started getting cold shivers down her spine. Just the thought of it made her scared and disgusted. A few minutes later, Ryuho came back with Cougar. They both sat down on the couch and he was informed on what the commander was trying to do behind their backs. Cougar was outraged. Ryuho calmed him down. He told him that wasn't going to help Mimori or her baby. Cougar closed his fist and tightened them into his lap.

"What are we going to do?" he asked

"We don't know yet. It's too soon to plan anything. If we try something now, the commander will get suspicious," said Ryuho

"You're right. How long do we have to wait."

"I guess until that kid comes," said Scheris

"But what if Zigmar puts is plan into action?" asked Cougar

"I don't know. Usually he puts his plans to action slowly," said Ryuho

"Well we have to do something soon."

In Mimori's room, she was relaxing. She put her hands in her pocket and felt a piece of paper. She pulled it out and opened it. It was a picture of her and Kanami. Mimori now realized why Kimishima came along. He was trying to give her a picture. She went to her photo album and put the picture inside. She put the photo album away and laid back on her couch and dozed off.

**End of Chapter Nine. Chapter ten will be posted soon. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 10

We made it to Chapter Ten

**We made it to Chapter Ten. YAHOO! Hope you enjoy it. You can post a comment or whatever. Enjoy.**

Months have passed and things seemed to have calmed down. There were hardly any attacks on HOLY. Kazuma hasn't been seen by HOLY in awhile. Mimori was now close to her time to having the baby. She had everything ready for its arrival. Her friends threw her a great baby shower; however, she noticed that Scheris and Ryuho weren't very happy.

She felt that they were hiding some sort of secret from her. She couldn't figure out why. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mimori got up and went to answer the door. It was Scheris. She smiled and was invited in. Mimori was glad to see her. She had something in a bag. She pulled it out and gave it to Mimori.

"I found this really soft pillow and I thought it could be a use for your back," she said

"Well thank you. That's something I really need," Mimori replied

"How's your research coming along?"

"It's coming along well, but I haven't really typed up that much now because I get so tired easily."

"Oh that sucks."

"Don't worry. This baby should come soon."

Scheris looked away. She was thinking about what Zigmar going to do after the baby gets here. Mimori saw the sad look suddenly appear on her face. It was the same look she had at the baby shower.

"What's the matter Scheris?" Mimori asked

"Mimori I," she started to say.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I'm just really worried about you."

"Why?"

"Um, do you plan on leaving after the baby comes?"

"I don't think so. There's still so much work I have to do here and there's so much more resear………AAAHHH!"

"MIMORI!"

"Oh my God!"

"What! Is it the baby?"

"I think so."

"HOLY CRAP! Y….y…you just stay there. I'll go get help!"

Scheris quickly ran out of the room. Mimori laid back on the couch. She didn't know what to feel: scared, happy, relieved. She sighed and did her best to stay calm. It didn't take long for Scheris to come back with the medics. Ryuho and Cougar came in as well.

Cougar went over to Mimori and took her hand.

"Do you want me to be in there with you?" he asked

"No. I'll be alright," said Mimori

The medics quickly got Mimori into the ambulance and it drove off to the hospital. Ryuho and Scheris followed Cougar to his car. It didn't take long for all the members to hear that Mimori was finally having a baby. The news eventually reached Zigmar. He sat back in his chair and stared straight ahead.

"It's about damn time," he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Kimishima was driving towards the city. He figured that his child was already brought into the world by now. He has been keeping track, but the trouble was he didn't know the exact day. Of course his kid was arriving today, he just doesn't know yet. He looked in the back of the car to check to and see if he had his city clothes. He did and he continued his way to the city. In the hospital, Mimori was taken to her private room and was having tests run while Ryuho, Scheris and Cougar arrived at the hospital. They all run inside and asked for Mimori. They were told that she was in her room and they had to wait in the waiting room and that the doctor would talk with them soon. Ryuho hated the waiting room. A lot of people annoyed him there. When they walked in, they saw some families waiting in there and a man pacing the floor. Ryuho, Scheris and Cougar took the seats in the far back and waited. The man that was pacing the floor came up to them.

"So why are you here?" he asked

"Our friend is having a baby," said Scheris

"Oh, well who's the father?"

"We don't know," said Ryuho

"Oh, well I'm here because my wife is having a baby," said the man

"Aren't you suppose to be in there?" asked Cougar

"No, my wife didn't want me in there. She thinks I'm a crazy man and I am! I'M AN INSANE MAN!" the man started to yell.

"How much coffee did you have sir?" asked Ryuho

"I don't know. I'm so nervous I just drink it! I'M AN INSANE MAN!"

"Why don't you be insane way over there?"

"I'm guessing you don't want me around."

"You got it, now leave us alone!"

The man walked away and Ryuho felt relieved. He assumed that his friends were relieved as well. A doctor walked in called over the insane guy. When they chatted for awhile, he started jumping up and down. His kid has finally arrived. Ryuho, Scheris, and Cougar didn't care. They were only concerned about Mimori. The crazy guy left the waiting room.

The room was quiet again. Some of the family members that were waiting left the room. The doors opened and a doctor walked in. He walked up to Ryuho. He got up when he approached them.

"How's Mimori?" he asked

"She is in labor, but the baby won't be coming for awhile," said the doctor

"What how come?"

"Ryuho, babies just don't pop out right away," said Scheris

"She is right and most firstborns take forever," said the doctor

"Well how long will it be?" asked Ryuho

"Not for awhile. I think its best that you wait at home."

"No, we will stay. Mimori needs to know that we're here."

"Don't worry she'll know. I must be getting back. Make yourselves comfortable."

Ryuho and his friends went to sit back down.

"Scheris, how long will it be until the baby comes?" he asked her

"Well, when one of my friends had her first baby, she was in labor for about ten hours," she replied

"Ten hours?! Are you kidding me?"

"Hey, I don't know if that's how long she'll be. Every woman has a baby at a different time."

"Oh fuck!"

"What's wrong?"

"Ten hours!"

"It's best to just wait and see Ryuho."

The sky became dark. Kimishima reached the city and got inside. He was walking around looking for a place that Mimori might be at. He stopped and looked into a window that had a lot of car parts. He wished that he could get that for his car. A group of people passed by chatting.

"Hey have you heard? Mimori is finally having a baby," someone said

Kimishima stopped and looked at the crowd that passed them. He walked behind them listening to their conversation.

"It's about time. That poor woman has been going through a lot of crap," said another

"I know. She's been working really hard on her research too," another person said.

"So is she at the hospital?"

"Of course she is. Where else would she be?"

"Well, sometimes babies are born at home."

Kimishima turned around and ran towards the hospital. This was his only chance to see his child. He was going to take a chance. The group turned around watching him run into the distance.

"Who was that?" someone in the group asked

"Who knows? You know how people are, they rush home from work," another person said.

Kimishima continued to run. No one was going to stop him, not HOLY, not HOLD, nobody at all. Not right now. He was getting tired and his legs started to cramp, but he ignored it. Back at the hospital, Ryuho was starting to become impatient. Scheris and Cougar started to grow tired. Just when they thought they couldn't wait any longer, the doctor came in. They all got up and rushed over to him.

"Is Mimori alright? Did she have the baby?" asked Cougar

"Yes she's fine and she had a girl," said the doctor.

Scheris was so happy, she hugged Cougar and Ryuho.

"Does the baby have a name?" asked Scheris

"Mimori named her Hollie," the doctor replied

"Hollie! How cute!"

"Can we see Mimori?" asked Ryuho

"Yes, but only for a few minutes. I will only allow two at a time," said the doctor

"You guys can go in, I'll just wait here," said Scheris

"Are you sure?" asked Ryuho

"Yes. Go on. Just bring the baby out with you too. I want to hold her."

"I'm sure Mimori will allow that."

Ryuho and Cougar followed the doctor out of the waiting room and behind other doors. Scheris walked out of the waiting room. She went up to the baby nursery window and looked at all the other babies. She smiled at them and thought they were adorable. Then suddenly someone appeared next to her panting. He looked up and Scheris freaked out. He was surprised too.

"Hey, weren't you that chick I bumped into a long time ago?" said Kimishima

"You're the father of Mimori's child aren't you?" Scheris asked

"Yes."

"Why have you come here?"

"I just came to see my kid. That's why I'm here."

"You don't deserve to. Why don't you just leave?"

"Please I'm sorry."

"My friends aren't going to like this when they find out."

"They're here? Please don't tell them!"

Scheris looked at Kimishima in the face. He was tired and worn out and he did go through all the trouble to get back into the city.

"I won't then," said Scheris

"Oh thank you. So has she had the baby yet?" asked Kimishima

"Yes. She had a girl and her name is Hollie."

"Hollie. That's beautiful. How's Mimori?"

"She's fine."

Suddenly, Ryuho and Cougar returned and one of them was carried a bundle in a pink blanket. Kimishima smiled as they brought her over to Scheris. Ryuho placed Hollie in her arms.

"Oh, she's so pretty," said Scheris

"Yes, she is!" said Kimishima

"Scheris, who is this guy?" asked Cougar

"Oh, this is someone I met. He came here after you two left. He is waiting for his niece to arrive," Scheris fibbed

"Well it's nice to meet you uh…" Cougar began

"Kimishima," he said

He shook hands with Ryuho and Cougar. Kimishima still feared that he was going to be recognized, but he wasn't. He looked down at Hollie. She made him smile. Hollie had a small patch of black hair and a beautiful face. Her nails looked like they were painted.

"May I please hold her?" asked Kimishima

"Sure," said Scheris

She handed the baby to Kimishima and he smiled as he held her. Hollie opened her eyes for a short time and then closed them. Ryuho and Cougar thought that this was too weird.

"You seem to like babies," said Ryuho

"Yes I do. I haven't held a baby in a long time," said Kimishima

He continued to look at her. She was small, but very cute. The doctor came out of the door and walked up to them. Scheris took Hollie back from Kimishima

"Well, Mimori is back in her private room. You can all go in and see her," said the doctor

Scheris, Ryuho, Cougar and Hollie disappeared behind the door. Kimishima's mission was accomplished. He was even thankful to Scheris for not turning him in. It was nice to hold his daughter in his arms. Even though it was for a short time. He decided to head back.

It was probably wise to leave because they might discover that he is the father and they might capture him and God knows what they'll do to him. As he left the hospital, he glanced back and then turned to go. He made it out of the city in one piece. He climbed into his car and just rubbed his hands against the steering wheel. He then started the car and drove off. Back in the hospital, Mimori was very happy and her friends were happy as well. The doctor left them alone to talk.

"I'm glad you had a girl," said Scheris

"Why?" asked Mimori

"Well, I gave you girl stuff at the shower remember."

"Yes, I do."

"When will you be coming back?"

"Oh, about a few days."

"Let's just hope that this is your last trip to the hospital."

"Oh, I know."

Hollie started to fuss, but she didn't cry. Her fussing stopped when Mimori was rubbing her back. Hollie soon drifted off to sleep in her mother's arms. It was starting to get late. Ryuho suggested to the others that they should leave and come back tomorrow. Cougar and Scheris agreed. Mimori said goodbye to them. They left and scurried to Cougar's car. Cougar drove off where no one really goes. He pulled over and climbed into the back seat with Ryuho and Scheris.

"So what do we do now?" asked Cougar

"I don't know. I just wish Hollie came later," said Scheris

"I agree. We weren't prepared for her and now we have to plan something fast," said Ryuho

"When do you think Zigmar going to start the plot?" asked Cougar

"My guess is when Mimori comes back from the hospital," said Ryuho

"Are you saying that we shouldn't do anything until he makes his move?" asked Scheris

"That's a risk we'll have to take," replied Ryuho

"But what if the baby gets killed?"

"She won't die! If I know Zigmar he wouldn't do it with this many people around in the city. He wouldn't kill her here."

"You're right. Zigmar isn't that stupid," said Cougar

"The thing is, we have to come up with something without him knowing. If Zigmar discovers our plan, we will be in deep shit!" said Ryuho

"We'll should we warn Mimori about this?" asked Scheris

"That would be a good idea, but if we did that, Zigmar will know that we discovered his plan and that will just put us in deeper shit," replied Ryuho

"I hate this! I feel so useless!" said Scheris

"Don't. We're doing everything that we can," said Cougar

"Then, it's settled. We'll make our move when Zigmar makes his," said Ryuho

"But how?" asked Scheris

"Don't worry, just leave it to me. Now lets get back before our Commander gets suspicious," said Ryuho

**This is the end of Chapter ten, Chapter eleven will be up soon. We are coming close to the end of this story, but there are still some chapters left. See ya later.**


	12. Chapter 11

Oh good

**Oh good! It's Chapter Eleven! Get comfortable, this will start getting more intense. You can leave a comment if you want to. Well, enjoy!**

Two days have passed and Mimori and Hollie were released from the hospital. When Ryuho, Scheris, and Cougar found out, they made themselves alert for Commander Zigmar to make his move. Mimori walked into the HOLY tower holding Hollie. Practically everyone at headquarters went over to see the baby. Within a few minutes, Mimori got through and everyone went back to their duties. Mimori got to her room and went inside, she placed Hollie into her new crib and she went to put her things away. Hollie was quiet and peaceful. This made things easy for Mimori. She was tired, so she went to bed. She checked on Hollie first and then she laid down and drifted to sleep. Around four o clock in the afternoon, Mimori woke up to Hollie crying. She got up and picked her up out of the crib. Hollie stopped crying, but she started to fuss. Mimori assumed that she needed a new diaper, so she changed her and then gave her a warm bottle.

It wasn't long until Hollie fell asleep. Mimori wasn't as tired as before, but she kept Hollie in her arms for awhile. Hollie continued to sleep, so Mimori put her in her crib and went to her computer to start her research. She typed down about a page and a half and soon stopped. She was getting tired again. She saved her work and turned the computer off.

She went into the kitchen to eat a little something. She grabbed some fresh fruit and ate some of it. Then she went back to her bed and tried to get some more rest. Hollie was Mimori's pride and joy that entered her life. She knew that raising a child would be difficult, but she just loved Hollie. A few more days have passed and Mimori became close to her daughter. Ryuho, Cougar, and Scheris stayed alert. Only Scheris went over to see Mimori to help out with the baby. If they all went, Zigmar would have been suspicious.

That night, Mimori was sound asleep with Hollie. There was a knock at the door. Mimori woke up to answer it. It was Commander Zigmar; she was surprised to see him.

"Yes sir," Mimori said.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," said Zigmar

"What is it?"

"Your research hasn't been coming in as much."

"I'm sorry; it's just that I have been busy with Hollie. I'm getting to it sir."

"I hate to do this, but your work is more important."

Mimori snapped wide awake. She thought she heard him wrong. Zigmar's security grabbed a hold of Mimori and she screamed. Another grabbed the baby, waking her up. Hollie started to cry; Mimori looked over and then faced Zigmar. She was so confused and didn't understand what he was doing.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" yelled Mimori

"Get rid of the baby, you can discard her in the Lost Grounds!" said Zigmar

"NO!" screamed Mimori

She struggled to get away when she saw her baby being taken out of the room. Mimori's arms were grasped harder and Zigmar approached her. He took out a needle and stabbed it into Mimori's shoulder and he injected the fluid into her. Mimori's vision became blurry and she passed out. The guards released her arms and she dropped to the floor. Zigmar stood his ground.

"Mimori, your research is more important than an infant. Someday, you'll understand that HOLY is more important than that baby," he said.

He left the room and shut the door and then went to bed. Scheris opened her bedroom door slightly to see if the coast was clear and it was. She came out of her bedroom and went to Ryuho.

"It's happened. Zigmar made his move!" said Scheris

"Alright, go get Cougar and we'll meet up in Mimori's room. Hurry!" said Ryuho

Scheris went to Cougar's room and knocked. He opened the door and Scheris explained what happened. Quickly, they both went to Mimori's room. They found Ryuho holding Mimori in his arms.

"What happened?" asked Cougar

"Zigmar injected her with an Antibiotic that knocked her out. The baby is already gone," said Ryuho

"So what do we do?" asked Scheris

"If the baby is being transferred outside the city, we need to get Mimori out there too," said Ryuho

"Alright, we better get her to my car fast! Everyone is going to be up soon and for our sake, Zigmar better be asleep in bed," said Cougar

"Come on, lets hurry!" said Scheris

Meanwhile, Kazuma and Kimishima were waiting for HOLY to come out of the city and it was a good thing too. Kimishima saw the HOLY guard car driving out into the Lost Grounds.

"What are they doing?" asked Kazuma

"I'm not sure. It's hard to tell," said Kimishima

"We better keep an eye on them."

"Wait they're stopping!"

"What are they doing?"

"They're putting down something."

"What is it?"

"Something wrapped in pink."

"Pink?"

"Yeah, now they're leaving."

"What is it that they left?"

"I don't know but, HOLY SHIT!"

"What's the matter?"

"There are wild animals coming towards that thing!"

"Well then, let's see what they're trying to get rid of!"

Kimishima sped down to where HOLY placed Hollie. The animals came closer to Hollie. They were just about to touch her when Kazuma appeared.

"Shocking first bullet!" yelled Kazuma

He used it against the pack of wild animals. They were blown away. They got up and snarled at Kazuma. He stood hiss grounds against them. Kimishima stopped the car and jumped out rushing over to see what HOLY discarded. It was a baby. Kimishima was shocked. He quickly picked her up and carried her back to the car. He shifted the car into reverse and back away from the battle. He was cautious with the baby. When they were a good distance away, he looked at the baby again and then realized that it was Hollie, his daughter.

Kimishima hugged her and came close to tears. How could HOLY do something so selfish, esp. to his daughter? He wondered what happened to Mimori. He assumed that something bad happened to her. Kimishima was just grateful that he was out there today. If he wasn't, Hollie would have been killed. Kimishima looked at her. Hollie touched Kimishima's face. He felt relieved that Hollie was safe with him. Back at the battle, the animals kept attacking Kazuma, but he kept swinging at them sending them flying.

"Don't piss me off!" he yelled at them.

The animal pack soon gave up and fled from Kazuma. Kazuma did get a few scratches, but he managed to get to Kimishima. When he reached him, he was surprised to see Kimishima playing with Hollie.

"HOLY discarded a baby out here?" he asked

"Yeah," replied Kimishima

"Those sick bastards!"

"Shh! Not in front of my daughter."

"Excuse me?"

"This is my baby. I recognize her!"

"So this is your bundle of joy?"

"Kazuma, we have to get her back to your place."

"Good idea and what do you plan to do?"

"Find Mimori, something is wrong!"

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. Is Kanami home?"

"I think so why?"

"If she is, she can watch Hollie."

"Hey! I was going to watch her."

"Well you can help."

"Thanks a lot pops."

Kimishima sped off towards Kazuma's place, but was cautious with Hollie. Meanwhile, Cougar, Scheris, and Ryuho made it out to the Lost Grounds with Mimori. She started to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that she was in a car. She quickly got up and started to panic. Scheris touched her shoulder. Mimori realized that she was in Cougar's car with him, Ryuho, and Scheris.

"My baby!" she started to say

"It's okay, we're going to find her," said Ryuho

"And when we do, you have to leave HOLY. It's not safe anymore," said Scheris

"You guys did this for me," said Mimori

"Well we are friends and we need to watch over each other," said Scheris

Mimori hugged her and then looked out the window. She was hoping to see her baby out there somewhere. She tried not to think about might have happened to her. Ryuho hoped that Hollie was alive and well. If he knew Kazuma, he would have her right now. They continued down the road when they spotted someone coming down the dusty road.

"Who is that?" asked Ryuho

"I don't know, but he's heading for us," said Cougar

It was Kimishima; he saw Mimori from the window and sped towards the car. Cougar thought it was odd that he was coming straight at him and not stopping. Ryuho and Scheris noticed too.

"Why isn't he stopping?" asked Ryuho

"I don't know, but we need to swerve out of the way!" said Scheris

It was too late. Kimishima crashed into the back of the car. Both vehicles stopped. Kimishima jumped out while the others got out. Cougar wasn't thrilled with the accident his car got in.

"My car!" he whined

"I'm sorry, but I had to stop you," said Kimishima

"Who do you think you are?" asked Ryuho

Mimori went over to Kimishima and hugged him. This surprised Ryuho and Cougar.

"Where's Hollie?" Mimori asked him

"She's safe, our baby is safe," he replied

Mimori continued to hug Kimishima. Cougar was surprised at his words.

"Our baby?" he said

Ryuho looked at Scheris. She turned away in shame pressing her fingers together.

"You lied to us. You knew he was the father the whole time didn't you?" asked Ryuho

"Yes, and I'm sorry," said Scheris

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It would have made the situation worse."

"Don't get mad at her, I asked her not to say anything," said Kimishima

"You are lucky that Scheris didn't say anything," said Cougar

"Yes, but we can't do anything about this, the important thing here is to get Mimori to Hollie," said Ryuho

"I can take her to Hollie," said Kimishima

"Okay, but you realize that we have to follow you," said Cougar

"That might be a good idea, HOLY could be out there and they could follow us," said Kimishima

"We're already out here," joked Scheris

"Where is the baby at exactly," asked Ryuho

"I'm not going to lie, she's with Kazuma and Kanami," said Kimishima

"I knew it," said Ryuho

"Who's Kanami?" asked Scheris

"Never mind that now. We have to get going now," said Ryuho

"Before we leave, you all have to promise me that you won't arrest and/or attack Kazuma. We are in a bad situation," said Kimishima

"I promise you that we won't fight and I won't turn him in, but when we get there, you better explain the situation. I won't be responsible for what might happen," said Ryuho

"I understand."

"Good, then we better get going. My commander might be suspicious already."

Back at the HOLY tower, Commander Zigmar sensed something bad. He went to Mimori's room to see if she was still there, but she wasn't. He ran down the hall and into headquarters.

He asked some of the members if they have seen Ryuho. He realized that Ryuho was gone and so were Scheris and Cougar. Zigmar became angry. One of the HOLD guards came up to him.

"Sir, some of the HOLD guards spotted Ryuho, Scheris, and Cougar this morning. They had Mimori and they drove out to the Lost Grounds," he told him

Zigmar bowed in thanks and went to his office. He was pissed off that Ryuho had betrayed him, did something behind his back. When he went into his office, he called in his guards that discarded Hollie in the Lost Grounds

"Well did you do it?" he asked

"Of course sir," one of them replied

"Was there anyone out there?"

"No, we didn't see anyone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you may go."

The guards left. Zigmar span his chair towards the wall and he started to think. He assumed that Hollie wasn't dead because Kazuma rescued her. He also assumed that Ryuho, Scheris, and Cougar were trying to get Mimori to Hollie. He was still angry with the situation. Zigmar got up and went to one of his private rooms. He contacted HOLD.

"I want you to get my car ready. I have something to take care of," he said

With that, he was going to find Ryuho and the others. Meanwhile, Ryuho and the others were getting ready to go. Lucky for Kimishima and Cougar that their cars were still running. Mimori went with Kimishima and the others climbed into Cougar's car. Kimishima got a head start and the others followed. Kimishima hoped that Kazuma would forgive him for this meaningless task.

**This is the end of Chapter Eleven; Chapter Twelve will be posted very soon. I hope you look forward to it. Till then, see ya later.**


	13. Chapter 12

Here it is, Chapter 12

**Here it is, Chapter 12. Get comfortable and enjoy this chapter. You may leave a comment if you want to. Now let's get on with the story.**

Kimishima and the others soon reached Kazuma's place. They all climbed out and went to the door. Mimori was the first to get through the door. She saw Kanami holding Hollie. She was sound asleep. Mimori rushed over and took Hollie into her arms. Kanami was happy to see her and gave her a hug. Kazuma was happy to see them together, but he wasn't thrilled to see HOLY walking through his door with Kimishima.

"Hey what are they doing here?" he asked

"Take it easy Kazuma. They're just trying to help and they promised not to do anything to you," said Kimishima

It was hard for him to believe that, but Kazuma had no choice. He accepted it and let them inside.

"Kazuma, I'm sorry if this is hard to believe, but we're on your side this time," said Ryuho

"What?" questioned Kazuma?

"We are, but there isn't much time. We have to get Mimori and Kimishima to safety," said Scheris

"She's right. Our commander could be out there looking for us," said Cougar

"What's going on?" asked Kanami

"Kanami, I want you to stay here and hide. There's no time to explain," said Kazuma

"Come on let's go!" said Ryuho

Everyone went outside except for Kanami. She did as she was told. Everyone huddled together and made a quick discussion.

"So what do we do now?" asked Kimishima

"The important thing is to get you and Mimori away from the Lost Grounds. I know a place that's safe for the both of you," said Ryuho

"Alright, everyone into the car!" shouted Cougar

"I'll follow you then," said Kimishima

Cougar got into his car with Ryuho and Scheris while Kimishima, Kazuma, Mimori, and Hollie got into the other vehicle. The engines started to run and they began to drive off through the Lost Ground desert. Meanwhile, Zigmar just drove out into the city and into the Lost Grounds. He was angry that he was betrayed. He stepped on the gas and sped faster.

An hour has passed and he soon spotted Cougar's car in the distance. He smiled and quickly sped into their direction. Cougar continued to drive through the dusty area with Kimishima behind him.

"You think our commander is suspicious?" asked Scheris

"I don't know. I just hope he doesn't find out about this," said Cougar

"I think you spoke too soon," said Ryuho

"Why do you say that?" asked Cougar

"We got company!"

Scheris looked out the window and she saw Zigmar heading towards them. Cougar caught a glimpse of him through his rearview mirror.

"OH SHIT!" said Cougar

"What do we do now?" asked Scheris

"Pull over!" said Ryuho

"Are you crazy?" said Cougar

"Look! I'm going to hold him off while you escape with the others!" said Ryuho

Cougar did as he was told. He skids off to the side. Kimishima wondered why he was stopping. He pulled up from behind him and got out. Everyone jumped out of Cougar's car.

"Why did you stop?" asked Kimishima

"Zigmar spotted us!" said Ryuho pointing at him coming

"SHIT!"

"Listen you got to get out of here now! I'm going to hold him off."

"Not without me!" said Kazuma

He climbed out of the car and watched as Zigmar came closer. Ryuho turned to Scheris. She looked frightened. Ryuho could tell by the sight of her eyes.

"Scheris, I don't want you here, you need to lead Mimori and the others to safety," he said.

"I'm not going to leave you!" she said

"Scheris, please do this for me!"

"NO! I refuse to leave the one I love! Would if you get hurt? Would if……."

Ryuho kissed her. Scheris started to blush.

"Scheris, my feelings for you will never change. I promise I'll be alright. Now go!" said Ryuho

Scheris nodded and went over to Kimishima. She told him to continue to follow Cougar. Kimishima nodded and climbed in. Before he took off, he wished Kazuma luck. Kazuma just smiled. It wasn't any regular smile. This smile told Kimishima that Kazuma could handle anything and sometimes this smile scared him. Scheris got into the car with Cougar and he took off. Kimishima followed. As they left, Zigmar stopped and got out of the car. Kazuma and Ryuho stood their ground.

"How could you do this to me?" Zigmar asked Ryuho

"I should be asking you the same thing. How dare you try to murder an innocent soul," he replied

"I had to do it and since you got in the way you will be severely punished," said Zigmar

"Shut your fucking mouth! I had it up to here with you dumb ass! I have kicked the asses of members that you coward behind and I'm liking the idea of kicking yours," said Kazuma

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," said Zigmar

"Shut up and fight!" shouted Kazuma

Kazuma brought out his alter and so did Ryuho. Ryuho didn't show his full power though because he thought it was wise to save his strength, unlike Kazuma, but he didn't underestimate him anymore. He knew Kazuma had strength hidden. Zigmar started to laugh.

"What the hell's so funny?" asked Kazuma

"The fact that you both are wasting my time. You want to fight, you got it," said Zigmar

Zigmar pulled out something from his pocket and snapped a button. The ground sent out vibrations. Kazuma looked around. Ryuho continued to stand his ground.

"What's going on?" Kazuma asked Ryuho

"Just be prepared," he replied

Suddenly the ground started to shake. It almost threw Kazuma off balance. The ground started to crack and a giant dark claw arose from the ground and then another. Eventually two huge creatures came out of the ground. They had dark eyes and sharp fangs. Their ears were folded straight back and their backs arched a bit. They looked like wolfs with the mixture of cat beasts.

"Lets see you handle this," said Zigmar

He started to run and that just made Ryuho angry. Kazuma continued to stare into the faces of the huge creatures. Ryuho started to run past them. This surprised Kazuma.

"Where are you going?" he shouted

"I'm going after Zigmar, take care of these beasts," Ryuho shouted back

"Thanks a lot for leaving me the dirty work!"

The beast snarled and started to attack Kazuma. Kazuma jumped high into the air. He was above both of them.

"Shocking first bullet!" he yelled

He aimed down on one of the beasts. His attack brought down one of them, but it just got back up. The other took a swing at Kazuma. He quickly jumped out of the way.

"This is harder than I thought!" he said

Meanwhile, Cougar continued down the road, they eventually reached a road that leads them out of the desert and into a grassy savanna. It wasn't pretty, but they were almost there. Scheris was upset. She couldn't stop thinking about Ryuho. She was worried that he was going to lose his life to Zigmar. She was terrified of her commander. She wondered what was going to happen to her when this was all over.

"Are you alright?" asked Cougar

"I'm just worried, that's all," said Scheris

"Don't worry, if I know Ryuho, he can take care of himself."

"You think Kazuma will be alright?"

"Of course. I have known him for quite sometime."

"You did?"

"Yes. We always used to hang out and chat, but then I left to join HOLY and Kazuma discovered his alter power."

"I never knew that. How come you didn't tell me this before?"

"Because it's best to leave some things unsaid."

"I'm sorry. I just wonder what's going to happen to us when this is over. We can't go back to HOLY."

"You're right about that. Ryuho will think of something for us. Don't worry about it."

Cougar continued his way. Kimishima stayed close behind. Mimori was happy and relieved to have Hollie back with her. She held her close and protected her.

"Where do you think we're going?" asked Kimishima

"I'm not sure, but my friends wouldn't disappoint me. I trust them," said Mimori

"Look, I'm sorry I put you through so much. But wherever we're going, are you willing to give me a chance?"

Mimori was silent for a moment. She looked towards Kimishima. He seemed a bit terrified, but she smiled.

"Yes I will," she said

"Really?" said Kimishima

"Yes. You really care about Hollie. You saved her life."

"Of course I care about my daughter and I care about you. I promised you that I would protect you."

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Kimishima smiled. He was happy that he was given a chance. He made a promise to himself not to blow his chance. He continued to follow Cougar

Meanwhile, Ryuho caught up with Zigmar. Ryuho knocked him down to the floor with his alter. Zigmar quickly got up and back away a little.

"You have no way of protecting yourself," said Ryuho

"I have this," said Zigmar

He pulled a gun from his coat. He aimed at Ryuho. His alter stood ready. Zigmar fired and Ryuho fell to the ground holding his arm near his right shoulder. Blood stained his arm sleeve. Ryuho didn't understand why his alter didn't block it. Zigmar just laughed

"I thought you would know better, but I was wrong. This isn't an ordinary gun. This gun is used against alter users such as yourself. You were unable to block it because the bullet is ten times as fast as the speed of light. You were careless," said Zigmar

"I am never careless," Ryuho replied

His alter smacked the gun out of Zigmar's hand making it fly a few feet away. Zigmar went after it and Ryuho's alter chased after. Zigmar grabbed the gun, but the alter once again smacked it away and then it grabbed a hold of Zigmar and tossed him aside. Zigmar was surprised. He realized that he made Ryuho more alert and he wasn't going to get that gun back. Ryuho continued to bleed. He was starting to feel dizzy. When he thought things couldn't get any worse, a bolt of lightning shot between Ryuho, and Zigmar.

Ryuho looked into the direction of where the lighting bolt came from and saw a dark figure approaching them. Ryuho gasped. It was the Dark Alter that killed his mother. Zigmar didn't know who he was and he didn't care. Ryuho was frozen, he couldn't move. Just looking at him brought back bad memories.

"Zetsuei…………it's him!" said Ryuho in a scared voice.

His alter quickly stood in front of him. It was ready to battle whenever Ryuho wanted to attack, but he was afraid. The past was coming back. It wouldn't go away.

**End of Chapter twelve, Chapter thirteen will be updated soon. I hope you look forward to seeing what happens next, until then, see ya later. **


	14. Chapter 13

Here we are, Chapter thirteen

**Here we are, Chapter thirteen! Things are starting to get intense. You may leave a comment if you want to. Please enjoy!**

Kazuma continued to fight the beasts. No matter how he attacked them, they always swiped back. They managed to strike Kazuma a couple of times.

"Okay, now you're really starting to piss me off!" he yelled

The beast continued to growl. Kazuma couldn't keep dodging forever. He had to think of something and quick. Another beast took a swing at him and missed. Its paw hit the ground and caused the ground to crack. Kazuma stared for a moment and then realized that he was above an underground cavern. A plan popped in his head.

"Shocking second bullet!" he yelled

Kazuma slammed his attack into the ground causing the ground to crack more, but that didn't stop the beasts. One of them smacked him in the air. Kazuma looked down and saw one of them jumping in the air at him with its mouth wide open.

"Eat this you son of a bitch! Shocking last bullet!" he screamed.

Kazuma avoided the mouth and made his attack on the beast's shoulder. The beast screamed in pain and fell on top of the other. Suddenly the ground started to crack more and it gave out sending the beast down below. Kazuma continued to fall. He was heading towards the same fate as the beasts. He used his alter to claw the wall of the cavern. He stopped falling. He sighed and looked down. He couldn't see anything or any sign of the beasts.

He hoped he seen the last of them. Kazuma climbed up the wall and out. He looked around and he heard the sound of a gunshot. Quickly he made his way towards the sound. But he suddenly fell to the ground. He looked down and he noticed that his leg was bleeding from the swipes of the beasts.

"Damn them, damn them to Hell!" he snarled

Kazuma got up and continued his way. He had to find Ryuho. Meanwhile, Cougar and the others have reached the place. Everyone got out and looked around. Kimishima wasn't at all surprised.

"There's nothing out here," he said

"No, but that's your ticket out of the Lost Grounds," said Scheris pointing.

She was pointing to a helicopter. Kimishima was surprised. Mimori rushed over and got in. Scheris followed her in and gave her a hug goodbye.

"Well, what do we do from here?" Mimori asked her

"It's easy, see this map. This helicopter will take you all the way over here. No one in HOLY knows about this," said Scheris

"But how do you know about this?"

"This was once my helicopter," said Cougar

"Really? I didn't know you owned one," said Mimori

"Well I had to give it up when I joined HOLY. When I became friends with Scheris and Ryuho, I showed them this and I took them to my favorite place in the world and that's were you are going to live. No one knows about it."

"So were going to this big island right here?"

"That's right. There's a nice home there and it already has appliances. I used to think of it as a vacation home. Now it's yours."

"Thank you so much. You guys are real good friends."

"Yes, but what about getting food?" asked Kimishima

"Don't worry; you have a rowboat that can get you places. See this bit of land here?" asked Cougar

"Yes."

"There's a town there where you can get food and stuff."

"You better get going," said Scheris

"What about you guys?" asked Mimori

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Just go!"

"I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too."

Mimori and Kimishima climbed aboard and started to take off. Cougar and Scheris watched them leave. Their mission was accomplished. They got them to safety. Cougar jumped into the car, but Scheris continued to stare watching them shrink more into the distance.

"Come on Scheris, we have to get back to Ryuho!" said Cougar

Scheris quickly jumped in and Cougar sped off into the desert again. Meanwhile, Ryuho was still petrified with fear. Zigmar used his gun on the Dark Alter.

"Don't you interfere! This is my fight you stupid alter!" he shouted

He continued to shoot at him, but it wasn't taking affect. The Dark Alter came forward toward Zigmar. Zigmar was backing away. His gun ran out of bullets and the dark alter picked up by the head and lifted him off his feet.

"HELP ME!" he screamed

Ryuho was about to take charge but he didn't.

"Stop don't move!" shouted Kazuma.

Ryuho looked back and saw Kazuma coming, Kazuma finally made it.

"When did you get here?" asked Ryuho

"Just now," he replied

"Did you get rid of the beasts?"

"Of course I did."

"I knew you could."

"Are you alright? You're bleeding."

"He shot me."

"That bastard!"

"HELP ME PLEASE!" screamed Zigmar

"Don't help him Ryuho. He's getting what's coming to him. This is why it's called an eye for an eye," said Kazuma

The Dark Alter raised Zigmar higher and a bright light started to shoot from his arm. Zigmar started to scream. The bright light blinded Kazuma and Ryuho. The light got brighter and Zigmar's scream got louder. Then suddenly, the light started to dim and the scream faded. When the light finally disappeared, they looked and the saw the Dark Alter standing there and Zigmar's clothes laying next to him. Zigmar was defeated. The Dark Alter turned towards Kazuma and Ryuho. Ryuho became afraid. Kazuma noticed.

"What's your problem?" he asked

"That thing……..he killed my mother!" said Ryuho

"That's it! I've had it!"

Kazuma took charge at the Dark Alter and punched him in the stomach, but a dark shield formed around his body and it zapped Kazuma. He went flying backwards past Ryuho.

"Zetsuei! He killed my mother!" Ryuho started to scream

Suddenly his alter took charge at the Dark Alter. It attacked him making him go back a couple of steps, but the Dark Alter attacked back making Zetsuei go down on its knees. Ryuho started to feel angry. He wouldn't forgive this mutant creature for what he has done.

"I won't back down now! I will avenge my mother!" Ryuho screamed

Suddenly Zetsuei's whole face showed and he transformed, becoming bigger and stronger than before. Kazuma couldn't believe it. He stood up and tried to enter the battle scene, but Ryuho stopped him.

"Please, let me do this! This is my own battle with him!" he said

"He is pretty unstoppable," said Kazuma

"Don't sound so negative. You have guts to go against this guy after using your alter power. Leave this to me; you better tend to your wounds."

"But……"

"No buts. Just let me fight my own battles!"

"If that's what you want."

"It's what I want. Zetsuei, show him no mercy!"

Ryuho's alter took charge at the Dark Alter. He was quicker than before. It ran around the Dark Alter trying to confuse it, but it didn't work. The Dark Alter unleashed thunder attacks and aimed at Ryuho's Alter. Lucky for him, the attacks missed him.

"Zetsuei now!" screamed Ryuho

His alter used its claw and attacked the dark alter from behind. The claw went right through him. The Dark Alter sent shocks through Ryuho's Alter. It removed its claw and jumped away. Ryuho thought he got him, but the Dark Alter's wound recovered.

"But how? He shouldn't be able to!" said Ryuho

"He can regenerate that quickly?" asked Kazuma

"It's not possible. He should be dead."

"Well don't quit yet. This bastard has to have a weakness."

"How the hell am I supposed to find it?"

"Keep fighting and you might find it."

"Zetsuei, keep attacking from different angles!"

Ryuho's Alter continued to take charge at the Dark Alter. Ryuho wasn't going to give up. Not that easily. His alter grabbed the Dark Alter and made a good grip on it. Then the Dark Alter was lifted into the air and was spun around. Unfortunately, the Dark Alter unleashed a powerful shock that zapped Ryuho's Alter and Ryuho was affected by the attack as well. He screamed and fell to the ground. Kazuma quickly went over.

"Are you okay?" he asked him

"I'm fine. I just don't understand him," said Ryuho

"I think we should both attack him."

"Not yet! I'm not through with him. I want to make him suffer!"

Meanwhile, Kimishima and Mimori made it to the island. They both climbed out and went in. The place was beautiful and was better than they had imagined. Hollie opened her eyes and looked straight ahead. She seemed happy. Mimori went to sit on the couch with Hollie while Kimishima was heading back outside.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Mimori

"I'm going back to the Lost Grounds," said Kimishima

"Why?"

"There's someone I have to get. I'll be alright. I promise I'll come back. You're safe here with Hollie."

Kimishima walked out the door and climbed back into the helicopter. Mimori watched him take off from the window. Hollie started to fuss. Mimori took her into the bedroom to change her.

Back on the battlefield, Ryuho tried many ways to attack the Dark Alter, but it was no use. He couldn't find his weakness. Kazuma started to become impatient. He unleashed his power again, however, he knew the risk of using his Alter twice in one day, but he was going to take the chance.

"What are you doing?" asked Ryuho

"I have to help you fight. You can't win by yourself," said Kazuma

"But, I feel I must do this alone."

"I know what he did, but if you continue to fight alone, you're going to lose all your energy and lose your Alter."

"So you're risking your Alter the second time?"

"I have no choice and don't worry about me; I still have plenty of energy left."

"You have to be cautious though. This is no walk in the park."

"Well no fucking shit!"

"Well let's try to attack at the same time and see what happens. Zetsuei again!"

Ryuho's Alter took charge at the Dark Alter and Kazuma took charge as well. Kazuma unleashed the first shocking bullet. Kazuma and Ryuho struck the Dark Alter at the same time, but the Dark Alter sent lightning bolts at them. The lightning bolt struck Kazuma which sent him flying, but Ryuho was able to dodge. Kazuma got up again and he was really getting pissed off. He took charge again without Ryuho and unleashed his second shocking bullet. Ryuho turned away, he couldn't bear to watch. Kazuma's claw went through the Dark Alter, but it grabbed a hold of his arm yanked him out and sent Kazuma flying again. This time, Kazuma landed close to Ryuho.

"You attacked again without me," he said

"Well I thought you were going to attack," said Kazuma

"I was, but I just got an idea."

"Now you tell me."

"Listen, this is going to take timing. You need to strike at the right time."

"Alright I'm ready when you are."

"Good, just get ready to attack."

The Dark Alter turned and faced Ryuho and Kazuma. Ryuho's alter ran towards him quickly and wrapped him with his tail and claws. He kept his grip.

"Now Kazuma!" shouted Ryuho

Kazuma took charge at the Dark Alter. He was struggling to get loose. He sent shocks into Ryuho's Alter. This had also affected Ryuho, but no matter what, he wasn't going to let go. Kazuma unleashed his last shocking bullet and aimed at the Dark Alter's head. His claw went right through the skull. Suddenly a bright light started to shine from the dark alter.

Everything became bright, blinding Kazuma and Ryuho. When the light faded, they opened their eyes and looked around. They couldn't see the Dark Alter anywhere. Kazuma's alter vanished as well as Ryuho's. They both fell to the ground on their knees.

They looked up at each other.

"Well, did we beat him?" asked Ryuho

"I don't know. We probably did," said Kazuma

"You don't sound too sure."

"Well he could have just vanished, ran away."

"Oh great."

"Hey, I really think we did it this time."

Kazuma got up and tried to walk. Ryuho did the same, but he fell to the ground and passed out. Kazuma tried to reach Ryuho, but his vision got blurry and he fell to the ground as well and passed out.

**This is the end of Chapter Thirteen; the last chapter will be updated soon. Hope you will be looking forward to reading the end of this story.**


	15. Chapter 14

This is the last chapter

**This is the last chapter. It's finally come to an end. I hope this story didn't really rush through and if it did, I apologize for that. Sometimes I have a bad habit of rushing stories. Well enjoy the last chapter and you may leave a comment if you want to.**

Kazuma was stuck in a dream that lead him through things that bugged him in his past. He tried to run away from it. He was looking around wondering what happened to the Lost Grounds and HOLY. Suddenly, Kanami appeared to him. Kazuma did smile because he had accomplished so much and have saved the lives of most people. But then, everything started to fade, even Kanami. Kazuma didn't like this at all. The shadows surrounded him making him suffer pain. Kazuma suddenly woke up; he opened his eyes and realized he was taken somewhere. At first he thought HOLY had captured him, but then he saw Kanami, Kimishima, and Mimori.

"It's about time you woke up," said Kanami

"Where am I?" asked Kazuma

"You're in our home," said Kimishima

Kazuma got up and looked around. He could see that he wasn't in his house. He was in Kimishima's and Mimori's island home. Kazuma was confused.

"What happened? What's going on?" he asked

"I went back to get you and Kanami. You were passed out in the desert. I carried you onto the helicopter and we flew back here," said Kimishima

"How long was I out for?" asked Kazuma

"Almost the whole day," said Kanami

"What about Ryuho and the others?" asked Kazuma

"Don't worry, they're fine," said Kimishima

"What's going to happen to them?"

"Well, when I spotted you passed out in the desert. I went over to you and I saw Ryuho passed out a few feet away from you. That's when Cougar and Scheris came up and jumped out of the car. They got Ryuho in the car and Cougar talked to me. He told me that they were going to hide out for awhile, until Ryuho decides what to do."

"So that's it then. It's all over."

"Yes and I assumed you beat that commander guy."

"Actually, this Dark Alter killed him and Ryuho and I defeated this Dark Alter."

"He must have been tough."

"I admit that he was, but I have a feeling that he isn't dead."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well when I had my claw jammed in his head, I had felt this strange power from him. It was like an escape. A bright light blinded me and he was gone."

"It sounds like you killed him."

"I hope so. Now the question is where are me and Kanami going to live?"

"Don't be stupid, stay with us."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah Kazu-kun. I like it here and it'll be easier to do my chores," said Kanami

"Well, I guess we'll stay," said Kazuma

Mimori smiled because she was happy that Kazuma and Kanami were staying. She was with her friends. She looked down at Hollie. The baby was sound asleep in her arms. Mimori was going to miss her friends at HOLY and she prayed that Ryuho, Cougar, and Scheris make it out there okay. She knew that they couldn't go back to HOLY. Meanwhile, Ryuho woke up and Scheris hugged him and she kissed him. Ryuho was still tired and at first couldn't remember what happened, and then he realized that he had avenged his mother's death and Zigmar got what he deserved. Zigmar had died from his own selfish needs.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" said Scheris

"Me too, I thought you would never wake up," said Cougar

"It's over. It's all over," said Ryuho

"Well you did it Ryuho," said Scheris

"Now that we have accomplished everything, what do you want to do Ryuho?" asked Cougar

"Well we can't go back to the city," said Ryuho

"What do you plan to do?" asked Scheris

"Mimori was right all along."

"About what?"

"About Alters and humans. We do live differently, but we are one."

"Ryuho, you've been watching the sequel to The Lion King haven't you?"

"Scheris I'm serious. She was trying to tell me this all along."

"So what do you plan to do?"

"We're going to live out here."

"What?"

"We're going to help out some of the people out here."

"I hope you realize that we're going to be fighting against our own friends."

"It's because of Zigmar that they became this way. I just finally opened my eyes. Come on, let's get to some town."

"You got it," said Cougar

Cougar sped off through the desert and onto the closest town. It didn't take long for them to reach it either. The town's people weren't happy to see them, but Ryuho apologized to them and convinced them that he was going to help them out. At first, they were uncomfortable with it, but they decided to give him a chance. Cougar, Scheris, and Ryuho got rid of their uniforms and got into work clothes. At first, they seemed uncomfortable with them, but they got used to it, in fact the clothes seemed much more comfortable than their uniforms. Ryuho, Scheris, and Cougar made a living outside of HOLY and as for Mimori and Kimishima, they lived their lives peacefully. Hollie was their pride and joy. Kanami played with her as much as she could and Kazuma found himself a job, but Kanami made him get a job. Kazuma didn't like it at first, but he was used to it. The one thing Kazuma missed the most was fighting. His new life was different, but as long as Kanami was happy, he was too.

They all had lived their lives peacefully. None of them knew what happened to HOLY after that day happened. One thing's for sure, they would never go back to the city. Mimori even regretted joining up with HOLY. She should have listened to her friend at the Mainland. Sometimes, Mimori wrote letters to her friends at the Mainland. Sometimes they wrote back. Everything seemed to turn around in her life. She felt that everything went back to normal, but there still was trouble in the Lost Grounds. Ryuho, Scheris, and Cougar always did their best to protect the people and the town from the dangers.

"Ryuho," called Scheris

"What is it? What's wrong?" he replied

"There's word going around that HOLY has a new commander."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Yeah, but he's suppose to be worse than Zigmar."

"Oh great."

THE END?

**Well that's the end of this story. I was thinking about making a sequel to this story, but I'm not so sure anymore. I would need your opinion on that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for reading it. I will be coming up with a new story soon. For now, Goodbye.**


End file.
